


El borracho del penúltimo

by sara_f_black



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drug Abuse, Drug Use, Gang Violence, M/M, Minor Cosette Fauchelevent/Marius Pontmercy, Neighbors, Poverty, Slums, Violence
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 00:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1799521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Entonces, ¿son chicos de plata que quieren vivir como los pobres un tiempo? —resumió arqueando una ceja al terminar de escuchar la explicación. </p><p>El comentario picó a Enjolras de mala manera. </p><p>—No. Somos personas preocupadas por otras personas y pensamos que tenemos que luchar como un solo pueblo —declaró con firmeza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El borracho del penúltimo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chocolaticida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolaticida/gifts).



> Gracias a desperatesmirks por el beteo y a mysteryspot por el apoyo mientras lo escribía. 
> 
> Este fic surge de un prompt de chocolaticida en el LJ. 
> 
> La violencia presentada es más violencia normalizada en barrios marginales, no esperen nada gore, sin embargo me parece apropiado etiquetarlo de violencia.

Enjolras inspiró profundo mientras esperaba al camión que traería sus pertenencias a su nuevo hogar. Courfeyrac y Combeferre se habían ofrecido para llegar con el conductor, mientras él se adelantaba a recibir las llaves del dueño y preparar todo para su llegada. 

El olor de aquel barrio no era agradable. Una mezcla de basura y humedad, mezclado con el tufo de los caños. La porquería se acumulaba en las esquinas y las moscas volaban con un zumbido molesto. 

No era un buen lugar para vivir, pero esa era exactamente la idea. 

Levantó la vista hacia lo alto del edificio. Eran cuatro pisos con dos pequeños cuartos en cada uno. Eran habitaciones pequeñas, con baños compartidos por nivel y una instalación eléctrica que dejaba mucho que desear. 

Si lo que querían era experimentar de primera mano las penurias del pueblo y hacerse uno con él, no podrían haber ideado un mejor plan. Estaba convencido de ello. Estaba rodeado de edificios como aquel en el que iba a vivir: pequeños, retorcidos, sucios. En la esquina tenían una iglesia de algún culto extraño, ya le habían advertido que por las noches se oían los gritos de exorcismos particulares. Una calle más abajo, estaba la iglesia católica. Increíblemente pobre pero el pueblo se había dejado su dinero para proveerla con una campana que ya le habían advertido también, no lo dejaría dormir hasta tarde.

—Vaya. ¿Qué hace un dios griego en medio de este infierno cristiano? 

Una voz cínica y filosa lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Desvió la mirada del precario campanario en que había estado ocupado para localizar a la persona que había hablado. No tuvo que esforzarse demasiado, pues se encontraba justo frente a él. Era un hombre joven, aunque feo y descuidado. Tenía en la mano un cigarrillo que no había encendido y lo estaba examinando descaradamente con la mirada. 

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó con un tono cortante aunque intentando ser educado. Sus amigos habían sido muy insistentes en que tendrían que tener paciencia con las personas mientras se acomodaban a su presencia en el lugar y ellos comprendían la mejor manera de integrarse. 

—Tú —aclaró innecesariamente el hombre, aunque eso no lo hizo sentir más incómodo—. No calzas aquí más que yo en una revista de modas. ¿Qué te trae a Saint Michel? 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. 

—Ahora vivo aquí —declaró con énfasis. La idea de que unas personas “calzaran” y otras no en un lugar era estigmatizante—. En este mismo edificio. 

El hombre siguió la dirección del dedo con el cual estaba señalando la entrada a su nuevo lugar de residencia. Parecía perplejo. 

—¿Este edificio? —preguntó finalmente. 

Empezaba a sentirse ofendido por su incredulidad. 

—Sí. Un amigo me lo recomendó —añadió. Sentía las mandíbulas tensas y apretadas, pero intentó guardar la compostura. Feuilly era quien le había hablado del lugar. Vivía a unas calles de allí, aunque no trabajaba en la fábrica que daba cobijo a casi todas las familias del barrio. 

—Dudo que fuera tu amigo si te recomendó vivir aquí —lo rebatió, al tiempo que lanzaba una mirada de desprecio hacia el lugar—. Seguro que no te dijo que los vecinos son terribles. 

Enjolras se cruzó de brazos. 

—De hecho, me dijo que un amigo suyo vivía en este edificio —replicó cortante. 

La incredulidad mezclada de mofa se manifestó con claridad en el rostro de aquel hombre. 

—Seguro que no te habló del borracho del penúltimo piso —comentó. Había un tono extraño en su voz. 

Feuilly le había hablado de él. Después de todo, compartirían piso. Lo había instado a no presionarlo sobre sus razones para beber, lo conocía desde hacía tiempo y le agradaba mucho. No tenían una amistad profunda, pero sabía que no le gustaba hablar sobre sí mismo de manera seria. Bebía mucho, pero no era problemático. Su amigo le había prometido eso último. 

—No creo que esté tan mal —declaró con tozudez. La insistencia de aquel extraño empezaba resultarle particularmente fuera de lugar—. ¿Vives aquí?

No obtuvo una respuesta inmediata. La llegada a la calle de otro chico desvió la atención de ambos. Enjolras sonrió al ver que era Feuilly, que se acercaba a ayudar tras regresar a casa de su trabajo en la agencia de viajes. 

—¡Oh, Grantaire, Enjolras, qué bien que se conocieran ya! —exclamó mientras se acercaba. Feuilly le dio una palmada en la espalda al primero antes de estrechar la mano del segundo—. Van a vivir en el mismo piso. 

Grantaire, nombre al que respondía el desconocido, arqueó una ceja mientras lo miraba valorativamente de nuevo. 

—¿Este es tu amigo? —preguntó sin responderle nada a Feuilly. 

Enjolras, en cambio, se dirigió a su amigo. 

—¿Él es el hombre del penúltimo piso?

Feuilly los miró alternativamente, sin comprender bien lo que sucedía. En especial cuando Grantaire encendió su cigarro al fin y luego extendió la otra mano a Enjolras. 

—El borracho del penúltimo piso, encantado Apolo —se presentó. 

*** 

A sus padres casi les había dado un colapso cuando les comunicó sus razones para devolverles el apartamento que le habían dado para sus años universitarios. Se habían negado de lleno a aceptarlo, para que al menos tuviera dónde regresar cuando las cosas salieran mal. Enjolras había cedido sólo porque Musichetta iba a lanzar todas las cosas que Les Amis de l’ABC guardaban en el ático de su negocio. Además, en aquel pequeño apartamento no iban a entrar todas sus cosas y así podría conservarlas provisionalmente. 

Todo había empezado por Marius Pontmercy. No porque hubiera sido su idea, sino porque al encontrarse sin dinero para cubrir su parte del apartamento que compartía con Courfeyrac, había decidido marcharse a un lugar que pudiera pagar en solitario. Las objeciones de su amigo no habían sido escuchadas. Marius sabía ser orgulloso y hacerse cargo de sí mismo cuando quería, no le gustaba depender de otros.

Courfeyrac, quien siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y por Marius todavía un poco más, no se había dado por vencido. Había resuelto dejar su apartamento también y mudarse a la misma parte de la ciudad. Desde entonces, les había hablado sobre realidades que hasta el momento conocían de referencia y muchas de las que no tenían la menor idea. 

Así había surgido la idea de hacer exactamente lo mismo y cambiar de domicilio, aunque en su caso no era para cuidar de Marius.

Combeferre se había quedado en su antiguo apartamento. Tenía un curso que terminar y aún estaba evaluando irse a esa zona también. Querían probar cubrir la mayor cantidad de zonas posibles, aunque de no ser posible, a Enjolras no le molestaría volver a compartir apartamento. 

Ellos no eran los únicos que iban a cambiar su residencia. Jehan y Bahorel lo estaban considerando también. Feuilly, Joly y Bossuet se quedarían donde estaban porque ya su zona de residencia tenía problemas sociales considerables. 

Feuilly fue quien le explicó a Grantaire su plan a grandes rasgos. El hombre había terminado por sumarse a ayudar a subir las cosas al nuevo apartamento, aunque les había llamado “optimistas” por atreverse a llamar así a los cuartuchos de ese edificio. Habría resultado insultante si él mismo no viviera en uno. 

—Entonces, ¿son chicos de plata que quieren vivir como los pobres un tiempo? —resumió arqueando una ceja al terminar de escuchar la explicación. 

El comentario picó a Enjolras de mala manera. 

—No. Somos personas preocupadas por otras personas y pensamos que tenemos que luchar como un solo pueblo —declaró con firmeza. 

Grantaire lo miró por largo rato. Empezaba a resultar incómodo. 

—Y lo crees de verdad —declaró finalmente, en esa ocasión con la voz exenta de ironía. Parecía impresionado de alguna manera. 

—Por supuesto —replicó Enjolras, aunque la réplica, por alguna razón, sonaba fuera de lugar. 

*** 

Grantaire no había sido el único en mirarlo extraño las primeras veces que se cruzaron con él en el edificio. Otros parecían compartir la idea de que él no calzaba allí, y tenía que admitir que al menos su ropa y el que anduviera siempre libros bajo el brazo hacían que se viera diferente. Probablemente era el único estudiante en el edificio. 

Se había dado la tarea de conocer a los vecinos, o al menos de intentarlo. La mayor parte trabajaban en la fábrica que dominaba el paisaje del lugar y cuyos olores desagradables se colaban por la ventana todas las noches. Tenían horarios irregulares, con jornadas de más de 12 horas en ocasiones. Siempre volvían con los rostros demacrados de cansancio. De alguna manera, aquel era un barrio que nunca dormía y a la vez, Enjolras tenía la sensación de que las calles y callejones solían estar inusualmente vacíos. 

Estaba muy interesado en conocer más sobre sus condiciones laborales, pero primero se estaba habituando al modo de vida del lugar, que también dejaba mucho que desear. Antes de mudarse había sido consciente de que los supermercados, librerías, bancos y otros servicios se encontraban bastante lejos de allí. Sin embargo, aunque Feuilly le había hablado de los cortes de agua y los cortes de electricidad, no había estado preparado para ellos. 

—Por suerte tienes ya un amigo en el edificio —le había dicho Feuilly el día del primer apagón, cuando lo llamó por teléfono para advertirle que no saliera a la calle hasta que volviera la luz del tendido eléctrico. 

Enjolras tardó un momento en procesar que se refería a Grantaire. 

Para su sorpresa, momentos después escuchaba que llamaban a su puerta, bajo la cual aparecía una línea de luz. 

—¿Enjolras? Abre —decía la voz de Grantaire, que se le iba haciendo ya más familiar. 

Dudó un momento. A esa hora hubiera esperado que Grantaire estuviera fuera, bebiendo. No es que se supiera sus horarios, tampoco le ponía tanta atención, pero las paredes del edificio eran de papel y siempre lo escuchaba marcharse tarde y volver en la madrugada. 

Sin embargo, ante el segundo toque se dirigió a abrir. 

Grantaire esperaba al otro lado de la puerta sosteniendo una vela y protegiéndola del viento frío que corría por el pasillo. 

—Vamos, tienen que ver luz en tu ventana —le apremió Grantaire, permitiéndose entrar sin ser invitado. 

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. 

Grantaire se detuvo un momento. La luz de la vela resaltaba las formas toscas de su rostro. 

—Estoy seguro que Feuilly te habló del Patrón Minette. Es lo suficientemente inconsciente para dejarte vivir aquí, pero no como para no advertirte de ellos. 

Bufó ante la idea. Le había hablado de la banda, por supuesto. Era un grupo peligroso que robaba y agredía a las personas en el barrio. 

—Soy menos indefenso de lo que pareces creer —replicó de mala gana. 

No podía ver la cara de Grantaire ahora que estaba haciendo espacio en la mesita para colocar la vela dentro de una taza que tenía allí, pero dudaba que le hubiera creído. Cualquiera diría que lo tomaba por otro Marius, que necesitaba alguien cerca que le cuidara. 

—No creo nada —rebatió Grantaire—, excepto que no sabes que el Patrón Minette aprovecha los apagones para colarse en las casas que parecen estar vacías. 

—Feuilly me dijo que no saliera del apartamento. 

—Sí, probablemente pensó que tendrías velas, considerando que debe haberte hablado sobre los apagones. 

Enjolras agradeció en ese momento que la oscuridad mezclada con los tonos rojizos que arrancaba la luz de la vela cubriera el suave sonrojo que debía delatarlo en ese momento tras su pálida cara. Sí, le había hablado de ello pero no se le había ocurrido comprar candelas. 

—Gracias —se limitó a contestar. Luego miró hacia afuera, pues la puerta continuaba abierta—. ¿No deberías seguir tu propio consejo? 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Ya saben que en mi casa no encontrarán nada. Aquí, por otro lado… —a pesar de la media luz notó como Grantaire inspeccionaba su aspecto—. No sé qué pensarán si te han estado viendo. 

Entendía a lo que se refería, pero no dejaba de molestarle la idea. No vestía como el resto y era evidente que tenía ingresos diferentes. Podía entender que fuera un objetivo llamativo, no era tonto. Estaba intentando calzar, pero iba a tomarle un tiempo. 

Cerró la puerta tras sí, asumiendo por la actitud de Grantaire que pensaba quedarse un rato más. 

—¿Qué sueles hacer cuando hay apagones? —preguntó Enjolras. 

—Beber —replicó su visitante, aunque no podía estar seguro si hablaba en serio, considerando su tono burlón. 

Antes de que supiera qué replicar a eso, escucharon un agudo grito a lo lejos. Enjolras se precipitó hacia la ventana, pero la oscuridad fuera era tan tremenda que no logró distinguir nada. 

—No fue aquí —le aseguró Grantaire—. Suena cerca del barrio de la Vidriera. 

Aquello no lo tranquilizó demasiado, pues era el barrio donde vivían Courfeyrac y Marius. Otro grito le impulsó hacia la puerta, pero Grantaire lo detuvo del brazo. 

—No sabrías llegar hasta allí a oscuras —le aseguró—. Eso si no te matan antes. 

La manera en que lo sostenía en el brazo era tan fuerte que no pudo soltarse hasta que abandonó cualquier intento de salir de la habitación. A pesar de verse libre, no dejó de taladrar a Grantaire con la mirada. 

—¿Eso es lo que haces? ¿Bebes y escuchas los gritos? 

El hombre se dirigió hacia su sofá y tomó asiento, con la mirada perdida en la llama vacilante de la vela. 

—No hay mucho más que hacer —declaró sin un solo deje de tristeza o resignación en su voz. Era el tono de alguien que se está limitando a exponer un hecho. 

Se negaba a creerlo. Buscó su teléfono, el cual podía encontrar con facilidad porque había dejado su foco encendido. 

—Voy a avisar a la policía —declaró con resolución. 

Decidió ignorar la risita irónica de Grantaire al escucharlo decir eso. 

Nadie respondió el teléfono. 

*** 

En la próxima reunión de Les Amis el apagón iba a ser el tema del día. Enjolras tenía mucho que decir sobre la inseguridad de la zona y la falta de respuesta de la policía. Feuilly le había confirmado que así solían ser las cosas, con la tranquilidad de quien ya lo ve como parte de su día a día. Marius y Courfeyrac también tenían algunos comentarios que hacer: durante ese mismo apagón habían acuchillado de gravedad a una chica en su barrio. 

A Enjolras le había sorprendido ver llegar a Grantaire junto a Feuilly. Hasta el momento todos sus comentarios le habían hecho pensar que consideraba una pérdida de tiempo como mínimo todo lo que estaban haciendo. 

—Tenía curiosidad —declaró al ver su expresión de sorpresa—. Necesitaba conocer qué tipo de grupo es lo que llevas. 

—Le dije que sería bienvenido —añadió Feuilly con una sonrisa sincera. Se notaba que el chico le agradaba y estaba complacido de llevar a alguien más de su zona. 

—Claro —dijo Combeferre, quien estaba al lado de Enjolras al verlos llegar. Había conocido a Grantaire el día de la mudanza—. Nos encantará escuchar lo que tengas que decir. 

Se sentó al fondo del salón que utilizaban en el Musain después de que Feuilly le presentó a todos los demás. Al parecer tenía la habilidad de caerle bien a las personas y saber integrarse a un grupo. Sin embargo, una vez empezada la reunión, se sentó atrás y no dijo nada por un buen rato. 

Lo primero de lo que hablaron fue sobre los progresos con la fábrica en la que trabajaba Feuilly. Estaban empezando a organizar a los trabajadores para defender sus derechos. Jornadas laborales justas, pago de horas extras, todos esos derechos que les estaban violando. El sindicato sólo peleaba por sus propios intereses y Les Amis habían decidido empoderar a los trabajadores para exigir un trato justo. 

Luego pasaron al tema del apagón. Feuilly confirmó que así era siempre: la policía los ignoraba y todos se quedaban en casa. 

—Sabíamos que la policía no cumplía su deber —dijo Enjolras sintiendo la justa ira dentro de él—. Pero dejar desprotegidos a los ciudadanos en momentos popularmente conocidos por el peligro es algo que no debería quedar impune. 

—¿Y qué piensas hacer? —preguntó la voz de Grantaire desde el fondo del salón, con un tono incrédulo que le rechinó en los oídos casi tanto como le chocó su actitud en el apartamento el día de los eventos. 

—El pueblo debe alzar la voz. 

Grantaire sonrió con sorna. 

—Una parte de ese pueblo que quieres levantar le lanza piedras a la policía si se acerca. La otra parte, toma cervezas con los policías cuando se aventuran por allí. ¿Cómo piensas cambiar eso? 

Aquello fue la señal para que Enjolras se explayase a hablar largo y tendido sobre las maneras en que debían trabajar con y para el pueblo. Cómo estaba conociendo a sus otros vecinos, cómo podían exponer mejor sus problemáticas, la posibilidad de dar asesoría legal a quienes lo necesitaban, el plan de Combeferre para llevar la educación a las personas de los barrios marginales… 

—Nosotros traemos una situación que podríamos considerar —señaló Courfeyrac, interrumpiendo a Enjolras. Agradeció el aporte de su amigo, aunque le hubiera gustado poder distinguir en la intensa mirada que Grantaire le había dedicado todo el rato si había logrado que entendiera su punto—. En realidad, Marius conoció a una chica. 

La declaración causó varios murmullos en el grupo y Enjolras tuvo que controlarse para no poner los ojos en blanco. Quería a sus amigos, pero no compartía su tendencia a desviarse a temas personales durante las reuniones. En particular, sabía que la timidez de Marius para relacionarse con gente nueva, en especial chicas, era algo de lo más comentado. 

—Se llama Éponine Jondrette—declaró Marius ligeramente sonrojado, como solía pasarle cuando tenía toda la atención del grupo sobre él—. Vive en el mismo edificio que yo. Su padre fue despedido de la fábrica de la Vidriera de manera injusta. Son una familia de cinco hermanos, dos chicas adolescentes y tres niños más pequeños… 

Courfeyrac parecía particularmente orgulloso de que su protegido les presentara un caso en el cual trabajar. 

—Es una chica muy espabilada —añadió, así que la había conocido también—. No entiende mucho de cómo se manejaban las cosas en la fábrica, pero sí suena a que hay algo extraño con el despido de su padre. Tal vez podamos echarle un vistazo al caso. 

Enjolras miró al grupo, nadie parecía tener objeciones, ni siquiera Grantaire, quien había regresado a su libreta. Todos confiaban en el criterio de Courfeyrac, incluso más que en el buen corazón de Marius. 

—Éponine sabía que estudiaba derecho y por eso vino a buscarme —declaró Marius, aliviado de la reacción positiva del grupo—. Pero yo todavía estoy muy al inicio de la carrera… 

—No te preocupes —lo cortó Enjolras—. Pídele el contacto de su padre y coordinaremos una cita. Lamarque asesora a los estudiantes avanzados desde el consultorio jurídico de la universidad.

El chico sonrió y sacó su teléfono de inmediato, obteniendo una serie de silbidos y comentarios por parte del grupo. Courfeyrac no se sumó a las burlas, aunque sonrió ligeramente. 

Después de eso la reunión empezó a dispersarse. Mientras él se quedaba hablando con Combeferre sobre algunos detalles de uno de los cursos que estaban llevando, le pareció escuchar sobre los planes del grupo para salir a tomar algo. Apenas eran las diez de la noche. 

Se despidió de todos en general y no fue hasta un momento después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse que notó que Grantaire no se había marchado con ellos. 

—Feuilly iba para el trabajo y pensé que podía volver contigo a la casa —declaró ante su mirada de interrogación. 

Enjolras miró hacia la puerta, extrañado. 

—¿No te invitaron a tomar con ellos? 

El chico se encogió de hombros, haciendo la libreta un rollo y guardándosela en el bolsillo de atrás del pantalón. 

—No necesito una invitación para tomar. O un bar, si a eso vamos. 

Escuchó como Combeferre cerraba su maletín detrás de él. 

—Será mejor que se pongan en camino, ahora vives considerablemente más lejos —dijo con voz tranquila. Notó que le dedicaba una mirada apreciativa a Grantaire. Parecía agradarle. 

Resignado a su suerte de dar por terminada la reunión, recogió sus cosas. Al menos tenía que agradecer no tener que hacer todo el viaje de regreso solo. Era un camino largo y aburrido. 

*** 

La noticia de que Grantaire tenía un auto lo había sorprendido, tenía que admitirlo. Era una carcacha vieja, de la que probablemente Courfeyrac podría haberle dicho la marca y año. Él tan sólo era capaz de ver que no estaba en el mejor estado posible. 

—Ya sabes, no hay que manejar y beber —declaró Grantaire al notar que estaba observando uno de los golpes en un costado. 

Enjolras lo miró ligeramente alarmado, pero el chico ya se había montado al asiento del conductor. No lo había visto tomar nada durante la reunión, así que decidió asumir que era seguro. Eso no le impidió subir con alguna inquietud. 

—¿Dónde lo guardas? —preguntó Enjolras. El edificio no tenía garaje ni derecho a uno hasta donde sabía. 

—En uno de los estacionamientos públicos. Igual tendremos que caminar un buen trecho —le advirtió— y no en la mejor hora. ¿Tus reuniones siempre salen tan tarde? 

—En realidad terminamos temprano —replicó consultando el reloj—. ¿Pero por qué te preocupa? Regresas mucho más tarde que esto habitualmente. 

Grantaire le dedicó una mirada que no supo interpretar en ese momento. No era la primera vez que se la veía y se había limitado a tomarla como que se burlaba de él, igual que en otras ocasiones cuando parecía considerarlo muy débil para vivir en el mismo edificio que él. 

No contestó a su pregunta. Estaba concentrado en arrancar el automóvil, que hizo un ruido extraño, pero no pareció preocuparle. Pronto estuvieron de camino. 

—No hablaste mucho en la reunión —comentó Enjolras tras unos momentos—. Creí que tendrías más interés con respecto a lo que sucede en la fábrica. No es la principal de Saint Michel, pero muchas personas del barrio trabajan allí, como Feuilly. 

El chico se encogió de hombros, aunque la expresión burlona se acentuó en su rostro. 

—No creo que te gustara lo que tenía que decir —dijo con indiferencia. 

Enjolras arqueó una ceja. 

—Todas las opiniones deben ser escuchadas —declaró con decisión. 

Grantaire negó, con ese aspecto de saber más de lo que decía. No le calzaba para nada. 

—Sólo espero que tengan un buen plan para la gente que se va a quedar sin trabajo cuando en la fábrica se enteren de que intentan hacerles frente. 

La idea lo dejó perplejo. Por supuesto que tenían un plan. No era la primera vez que intervenían en ese tipo de casos. 

—No pueden hacer eso. Si los despiden, pelearemos —replicó cortante. 

—Oh, estoy seguro de que lo harán —replicó con condescendencia—. ¿Pero qué comerán mientras tanto? 

Enjolras volteó a mirar por la ventana, ofendido. 

—Si crees que nos es indiferente lo que sufra la gente durante la lucha, estás equivocado. No nos conoces —declaró con rudeza. 

Por un momento lamentó haber tomado esa postura. Le hubiera gustado ver el rostro de Grantaire al escuchar sus palabras. El silencio se mantuvo dentro del auto unos momentos, pero finalmente fue roto de nuevo. 

—Créeme, Enjolras: estoy seguro de que me falta mucho para conocerte. Si tenía alguna duda hoy la despejé: nunca he conocido a nadie como tú. 

Esperó un momento antes de atreverse a mirar de reojo a Grantaire. Llevaba los ojos fijos en la calle y de repente, parecía particularmente alicaído. O enfermo. 

Enjolras se encontró pensando que tal vez le habría hecho mejor ir con los otros a beber un trago en lugar de acompañarlo a casa, pero no se atrevió a decirle nada al respecto. 

*** 

El estacionamiento comunal quedaba lejos de su edificio de apartamentos, tal y como Grantaire se lo había advertido. La precaria cerca de malla metálica no le inspiraba a Enjolras ninguna confianza, en especial considerando que estaba rota en más de un sitio. Sin embargo, su acompañante parecía indiferente a las condiciones en las que dejaba su automóvil cuando salieron de allí. 

Siendo objetivo, dudaba que alguien intentara robarse ese auto en particular. 

Había pensado que el resto del camino sería incómodo, pero en realidad Grantaire se había encargado de llenar los silencios con una constante cháchara sobre todo lo que se le cruzaba por la cabeza. Era difícil hacerse un cuadro claro sobre los temas de interés del hombre, considerando que pasaba de uno a otro con una facilidad evidente, a pesar de que no siempre se trataban de cosas relacionadas entre sí. 

Avanzaron por la solitaria calle que llevaba a su edificio. Grantaire le estaba comentando sobre la primera vez que se había descompuesto la bomba de agua caliente del edificio. De alguna manera habían llegado a un tema tan práctico como por qué debían bañarse con agua fría todas las mañanas, después de que hubiera estado divagando sobre la relación del estado de ánimo y el clima. 

Justo iba a señalarle que muchas personas no tenían siquiera tuberías que les llevara agua hasta sus habitaciones, cuando tres hombres salieron a su encuentro y les cerraron el paso. 

Una mano de Grantaire se cerró con fuerza alrededor de su codo. 

—Buenas noches, Montparnasse —saludó con tranquilidad. Enjolras quería deshacerse de su agarre, pero comprendió que podía ser mejor dejarlo actuar. Dos de los hombres que habían salido de la nada llevaban una pistola visible en la cintura. El del centro, más alto y más joven que los otros, jugaba con un cuchillo en las manos. 

—Grantaire —respondió el hombre. No era mayor que ellos dos. Era un tipo joven y atractivo, con un aire de peligro intimidante—. Tanto tiempo. 

—Sé que te gustaría verme mucho más —fue la respuesta relajada del interpelado, aunque el agarre alrededor de su brazo no había perdido firmeza. 

Montparnasse, pues debía asumir que respondía a ese nombre, dejó de prestarle atención a Grantaire para centrarse en él, examinándolo de arriba abajo. Enjolras se mantuvo impasible, levantando apenas la barbilla, desafiante. 

—¿Novio nuevo? —preguntó el cabecilla del grupo finalmente. 

—Nuevo vecino —respondió Grantaire, como si fuera algo mucho peor. 

Había demasiada tensión en el ambiente para una conversación que transcrita, podía sonar muy distendida. 

—Soy Enjolras —se presentó. Extendió su mano y por un momento pensó que no iba a ser recibida, pero Montparnasse se cambió el cuchillo de lado para devolverle el saludo. 

—Extraño nombre —comentó, sin dejar ir su mano. Enjolras se aseguró de no ceder ante el agarre fuerte y firme. Mantuvo la misma presión por su parte y no apartó la mirada de él. No lo intimidaba. 

—Es un sujeto extraño —aseguró Grantaire a su lado, interrumpiéndolo antes de dejarle replicar—. Un idealista. Te harás una idea, es un estudiante y tiene que conformarse con vivir aquí. 

Montparnasse asintió al tiempo que soltaba su mano lentamente. 

—Una pena —dijo, aunque no parecía lamentarlo lo más mínimo. Luego, tras observarlo un poquito más, volvió a dirigir su atención hacia Grantaire—. ¿No necesitas nada? 

—Llegar a casa —replicó su acompañante, al tiempo que soltaba su codo y ponía una mano en su espalda—. Tuvimos un día largo. 

—¿Quién no? —preguntó con burla el líder que los había retenido, al tiempo que se hacía imperceptiblemente a un lado. El resto de su grupo se disolvió entre las sombras tras ellos—. Buenas noches, chicos… 

Enjolras contuvo el escalofrío que le produjo la velada amenaza en sus palabras, decidido a no dejarse intimidar. Se obligó a avanzar cuando sintió la mano de Grantaire en su espalda guiarlo. El resto del camino retomó el tema del agua en el edificio y no fue hasta que llegaron al penúltimo piso que dejó de hablar al respecto. 

—¿Ese era el Patrón Minette? —preguntó Enjolras finalmente. 

—Parte —replicó Grantaire mientras sacaba un cigarrillo de su bolsillo. ¿En serio se había esperado hasta entrar al edificio para fumar?—. Montparnasse es el líder en esta zona nada más. 

No parecía cómodo con el tema. El encuentro parecía haberlo alterado. 

—Sonó a que te conoce bien —se aventuró a decir finalmente. 

Grantaire torció el gesto. 

—Alguna vez hemos hecho negocios. 

—¿Negocios? —preguntó Enjolras arqueando una ceja. Aquello no sonaba nada bien—. ¿A eso se refería con si necesitabas algo? 

Supo de inmediato que no recibiría una respuesta a eso. Lo vio restregarse la cara antes de encender el cigarrillo y sacar la llave de su cuarto. 

—Necesito algo, Apolo: un trago. ¿Quieres uno? 

No. No quería beber. Aunque de todas maneras, la actitud de Grantaire no concordaba con una invitación. De hecho, tenía toda la pinta de una despedida.

*** 

La casa de los Jondrette era fea y la familia vivía hacinada en ella. Era un simple cuarto, como en el que Enjolras vivía, pero en él residían seis personas: la pareja, dos hijas adolescentes y tres niños. Se notaba un esfuerzo para ponerla presentable que no había hecho más que empeorar el aspecto del lugar. Viejas mantas raídas y cajas de cartón tapaban espacios donde probablemente había huecos en las paredes y trastes ya en desuso. El olor a limpiador le picaba en la nariz, con las náuseas que siempre asociaba a los vapores del cloro. 

Enjolras había llegado allí con Marius y Courfeyrac tres días después de la reunión en que habían acordado abordar el tema. Tenía que admitir que desde su encuentro con el Patrón Minette no andaba con mucha tranquilidad por las calles del barrio, pero no estaba dispuesto a sentirse intimidado: al menos para andar en la calle se suponía que estaba en un país libre. Por eso, siguiendo las indicaciones de Feuilly, se había encaminado hacia el barrio de la Vidriera. Al salir había tenido la impresión de que Grantaire no estaba en casa, aunque no tenía la mayor relevancia si se encontraba allí o no. 

El señor Jondrette lo recibió con una sonrisa amplia y ansiosa. Se había alistado con esmero, aunque sus ropas viejas y sus dientes amarillentos revelaban una situación precaria que no podía disimular. Su esposa era gorda y enorme. Enjolras sabía que muchos pobres padecían de obesidad no por tener suficientes ingresos para comer mucho, sino por comer mal. Tal vez estaba enferma. 

Por otra parte, sus hijas eran muy flacas. Éponine, la mayor, era una chica hermosa aunque la ropa que utilizaba la opacara un poco. Sin embargo, la sonrisa radiante que le había dedicado a Marius a verlo llegar había realzado sus rasgos juveniles. Se notaba también un esfuerzo evidente por su parte para verse lo mejor posible. Azelma, su hermana, no tenía ningún brillo como el de su hermana. Se mantenía aparte, ojeroza y con una tos que a Enjolras no le gustó nada. 

Mientras Enjolras hablaba con el señor Jondrette, Marius había sido acaparado por la mayor de las hijas. Courfeyrac, por su parte, se había quedado fuera jugando con Gavroche, el avispado niño del medio de la familia. Se había presentado a sí mismo y de inmediato había empezado a hablar con Courfeyrac sobre cómo podrían hacer del comedor infantil un lugar mejor. Su amigo se había referido a él como “el pequeño revolucionario”, lo que había agradado a Enjolras: sus ideas eran fantasiosas, pero estaba bien encaminado. Los otros niños, muy pequeños para interesarse por los mayores, estaban fuera jugando. 

—Dijeron que era recorte de personal —le explicó Jondrette después de detallarle los sufrimientos que había vivido en la fábrica de licores en la que había trabajado hasta ser despedido dos meses antes—. Pero nunca les había agradado. 

Enjolras revisó los papeles del despido que le entregó. No podían ser todos, pero decía que no tenía nada más. 

—Necesitamos su ayuda —se apresuró a añadir el hombre. Parecía nervioso por la posibilidad de que fueran a negarse a tratar su caso—. Mi familia se enferma y mis niños no tienen que comer… ¿Qué puede hacer un pobre hombre como yo? Esforzarse y trabajar por la familia no es suficiente cuando las empresas abusan de uno… 

Tendrían que investigar aquella compañía. Contaba con que Bossuet se sumara al caso. Tenía algunos cursos atrasados en derecho, pero manejaba lo más importante, igual que Enjolras. Además, Marius se había ofrecido a asistirlos como fuera necesario. Aún estaba al inicio de la carrera pero si algo sabía sobre él era que estudiaba mucho. Courfeyrac se quejaba de ello todo el tiempo. 

—Nos pondremos a trabajar en esto —le aseguró Enjolras. 

El hombre sonrió encantado. 

—¡Mujer! Estos buenos chicos que conoció Éponine van a ayudarnos —anunció con pomposidad—. ¡Trae algo para celebrarlo! 

La señora de la casa se apresuró a acercarse con una bandeja llena de vasitos llenos de un licor que Enjolras no supo identificar y hubiera preferido no beber. Pero no iba a despreciar algo que una familia pobre estuviera dispuesta a dar con generosidad. Marius tomó el suyo con una sonrisa de tímida gratitud y Courfeyrac tuvo que discutir con Gavroche por qué no lo dejaba tomar de la suya. 

Tenía la sensación de que había algo extraño sobre esa familia, pero Enjolras sabía que si quería trabajar por el pueblo y para el pueblo, tenía que aprender a confiar en ellos y ser el primero en darles una oportunidad. Aquella era una buena ocasión de poner aquella resolución a prueba y no pensaba fallar.

*** 

Como esperaba, Bossuet se sumó a trabajar en el caso. Por esa razón se encontró una tarde en su antiguo apartamento reunido con Marius, Bossuet, Courfeyrac, Joly y Combeferre. Sólo los dos primeros estudiaban derecho y trabajaban el caso directamente, pero habían llegado con compañía. De hecho, le había alegrado su presencia. La compañía de Courfeyrac siempre hacía más liviano el trabajo y sabía darle un enfoque humano y cercano a las situaciones. Por su parte, quería hablar con Joly de la condición de salud de los Jondrette. 

Combeferre estaba encantado de tener visitas pues todo en el apartamento había estado anormalmente tranquilo tras la marcha de Enjolras. 

—¿No extrañas vivir aquí? —preguntó Courfeyrac mirando a su alrededor con cierto anhelo. Luego notó la expresión inquieta e incómoda de Marius y puso los ojos en blanco—. No estoy diciendo nada en contra de nuestro departamento. 

Habían terminado por irse a vivir juntos otra vez, aunque en el mismo barrio de la Vidriera. El más joven se había convencido de que efectivamente era más seguro y allí ambos podían costear su parte en cantidades iguales. 

Enjolras tuvo tiempo de pensar su respuesta mientras sus amigos hablaban. Por supuesto que extrañaba las comodidades. Pero estaba valiendo la pena. 

—La perspectiva que tengo ahora no podría adquirirla de otra manera —declaró con seguridad—. Extraño a Combeferre, pero la experiencia está valiendo la pena. 

Su mejor amigo le dedicó una sonrisa mezcla de comprensión y agradecimiento por sus palabras. 

—Al menos tienes a Grantaire —declaró Bossuet—. Feuilly hizo muy bien recomendándote su edificio. 

Su vecino había seguido acudiendo a las reuniones. No estaba seguro de cómo se sentía al respecto. Siempre se alegraba de tener nuevos miembros en el grupo, pero no podía considerarlo alguien comprometido con la causa. De hecho, parecía encontrarle objeciones a todo. 

Sin embargo, a pesar de su actitud pesimista, se estaba ganando el cariño y estima del grupo. A fin de cuentas no llegaba a limitar o entorpecer el trabajo de Les Amis, e incluso se sumaba a las iniciativas una vez que eran decididas. Enjolras no confiaba demasiado en que hiciera su parte con mayor entusiasmo, pero empezaba a acostumbrarse a su presencia. Además, regresar juntos al barrio, ya fuera con o sin Feuilly, era un alivio, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta. 

—Un gran tipo —comentó Courfeyrac—. Tienen que salir con nosotros una noche que vayamos con él. Oír los discursos que es capaz de darse con una bebida en la mano vale la pena. Nunca he escuchado a alguien hablar tanto sin decir nada. 

Enjolras sabía que se refería a Marius y a él principalmente, quienes solían evitar las salidas a bares. Aunque Combeferre tampoco era demasiado propenso a ellas y Joly dependía un poco del momento del semestre en que se encontrara.

—Y haciéndote sentir como un idiota en el proceso —añadió Joly con una risita. Al parecer, en esa época tenía más tiempo. Estaba allí esa tarde, después de todo. 

Ya había escuchado hablar sobre la capacidad oratoria de Grantaire. Bahorel había sugerido que podía dedicarse a la comedia tipo stand—up, aunque el chico se había negado diciendo que deprimiría a todo el público y lo abuchearían, lo que lo impulsaría a hablar más. Enjolras tenía que concordar si al igual que en las reuniones seguía la misma línea pesimista y la misma visión oscura sobre las posibilidades de la humanidad. 

—¿Tiene muchos libros en su apartamento? —Preguntó Combeferre con curiosidad real—. Parece haber estudiado un poco de todo. 

Enjolras se encogió de hombros. 

—Nunca he estado dentro de su apartamento, pero lo dudo —declaró. 

Tuvo que alzar la vista del documento que revisaba cuando el silencio se extendió más de lo habitual. Frunció el ceño. No estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo miraran como si lo estuvieran juzgando. Incluso el propio Marius. 

—¿Qué? —preguntó molesto—. Sólo somos vecinos. 

Tampoco le gustó la mirada rápida que intercambiaron Courfeyrac y Combeferre al escucharlo. 

—Supongo que sabe tanto por llevar clases variadas —aventuró Marius, cortando la tensión del momento—. Según lo que dijo el otro día antes de la reunión, va a clases de filosofía y de literatura de vez en cuando. 

Aquella era información nueva para él. Nunca había visto en Grantaire el menor vestigio de un estudiante. Ahora que lo pensaba, había dado por hecho de que trabajaba en algún taller por horas o hacía trabajos independientes. Solía hablar de cómo era él quien hacía que su carro siguiera funcionando contra todo pronóstico, por lo que los otros no le presentaban mayor dificultad. 

Por supuesto, el desconocimiento se escribió con claridad en la expresión de su rostro. 

—Oh por Dios, Enjolras, eres el peor vecino del mundo —declaró Courfeyrac con sorna—. ¿Nunca te ha hablado de qué hace? 

—Arregla autos —se aventuró a responder—. Trabaja para vivir, como todos en Saint Michel. 

Marius negó ligeramente, aunque volvió a concentrarse en la pantalla frente a él. Enjolras se sintió por un momento ofendido de que el chico hiciera un gesto reprobatorio como aquel, pero pronto lo vio concentrado en el trabajo de nuevo. Le había pedido que investigara la licorera para la que había estado trabajando Jondrette. La casa matriz era alemana y el chico entendía aquel idioma mejor que todos ellos. 

—Según nos dijo, también está inscrito a la universidad —le comunicó Joly—. Es estudiante de Bellas Artes, pero asiste a cursos de todo un poco. 

Al parecer, Grantaire había hablado con todos sobre su vida. Enjolras frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué a él no le hablaba de esas cosas?

—En definitiva no es un estudiante modelo —añadió Bossuet con tono de querer calmarlo—. Así que la idea de que lo que hace es trabajar en un taller se sostiene. Es normal que sea de eso de lo que hable habitualmente. 

Su intento de simpatía para hacerle sentir menos mal vecino quedó de lado cuando extendió una mano al hablar y golpeó la botella de agua que tenía frente a él abierta. Por suerte, Marius tuvo los reflejos para levantar la computadora y Enjolras tenía los papeles de Jondrette en el regazo, algo dejados de lado pero a salvo. 

Bossuet empezó a disculparse pero Combeferre se limitó a ir por un trapo a la cocina para secarlo todo. 

—No te preocupes —le dijo a Enjolras, sin dar ninguna importancia al accidente—. Ya llegarás a conocerlo mejor. Es tu vecino y le agradas. 

En ese punto, todos parecían estar de acuerdo. Incluso él. Hasta ahora, Grantaire había sido un vecino modelo, si ignoraba el olor a cigarrillo que se colaba a veces por el pasillo y sus regresos tambaleantes algunas madrugadas. 

Tal vez debería hacer un esfuerzo por ser un buen vecino también. A veces olvidaba que Grantaire formaba parte de la gente a la que había querido acercarse al ir a vivir allí. 

*** 

Cuando fue de compras días después tenía todavía presente la conversación con sus amigos con respecto a sus pocos esfuerzos por ser un buen vecino con Grantaire. Tal vez por eso compró un paquete extra de velas y al llegar al edificio llamó a la puerta al frente de la suya antes de volver a su apartamento. 

Tras un momento de silencio pensó que había sido una mala idea. Aún no anochecía, pero tal vez Grantaire estaba ocupado. O no estaba en casa. Sin embargo, ya que había tomado la determinación llamó una vez más. 

En esta ocasión escuchó un golpe, una risita y poco después se abrió la puerta, dando paso a un Grantaire somnoliento, con el cabello totalmente desordenado y sin camisa. Olía ligeramente a licor. 

—¡Enjolras! —exclamó sorprendido de verlo—. ¿A qué debo el honor? 

Tardó un momento en recuperar la compostura. No se había imaginado así el escenario de esa conversación, aunque no había planeado nada propiamente. 

—Fui a hacer la compra —declaró algo cortante. Metió la mano en la bolsa y sacó el paquete de candelas—. Te traje esto. Nunca te repuse la que me diste el primer día.

Grantaire tomó el paquete con incredulidad. Los mechones de cabello crespo le caían sobre los ojos, por lo que se los apartó descuidadamente con la mano que le quedaba libre. No se acomodaron. 

—Te dije que no necesito encenderlas —le recordó. 

—Pero tenías velas, así que asumo que eventualmente las usas —replicó Enjolras frunciendo el ceño. No iba a rechazarlas, ¿verdad? Valiente tontería. 

Aunque hubiera sido más fácil fulminarlo con la mirada si no tuviera la impresión de acabarlo de sacar de la cama o haberlo interrumpido en el proceso de emborracharse. Lo peor de todo era que Grantaire parecía indiferente a la situación. No le molestaba para nada no llevar camisa, ni que Enjolras pudiera ver algunas viejas cicatrices marcadas en su piel. 

Desvió la mirada por encima de su hombro para no ser indiscreto y sintió una nueva curiosidad por ver aquel apartamento por dentro. Combeferre le había dejado la duda dentro ya. 

—Oh, no es justo que hagas eso —dijo Grantaire de repente. Lo vio tensarse el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el índice.

—¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó Enjolras frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Devolverte un favor? 

Grantaire negó al tiempo que se apoyaba las velas contra el pecho, como si diera con eso por cerrado el tema. 

—Pararte ahí con tu mejor cara de “¿vas a invitarme a pasar?” —le contestó. Se hizo tentativamente al lado, pero no lo suficiente para dejarlo pasar—. Créeme, no quieres ver este lugar ahora mismo. 

Por supuesto que quería, pero no tenía ningún derecho a pedir hacerlo. Desvió la mirada hacia la ventana del pasillo, estaba rota desde hacía dos noches que le habían pegado una pedrada. No había llegado a saber quién. 

—¿Eso es comida congelada? —Preguntó Grantaire tras un momento—. No sé cómo haces para verte tan bien comiendo tan mal. No es justo para los mortales. 

A veces hacía ese tipo de comentarios con los que Enjolras no sabía qué hacer. Era un tipo de socarronería que sonaba sincera, lo que lo descolocaba. Nadie hablaba así. 

Cerró la bolsa innecesariamente, dado que ya había visto y opinado sobre su contenido. 

—Tengo mucho trabajo —se defendió, aunque no sabía bien por qué lo hacía—. Combeferre y yo solíamos turnarnos para cocinar pero ahora no puedo sacar tiempo todos los días para eso.

Grantaire arqueó una ceja. 

—Aparte de congelados, ¿tienes algo con lo que pudiera hacerse una cena? Estoy libre, podría cocinar algo —sugirió, encogiéndose de hombros. 

Eso no lo habría imaginado ni intentándolo. 

—Estabas bebiendo —replicó sin pensarlo. 

—Nunca he visto anuncios de no cocine cuando beba —dijo Grantaire con una de sus sonrisas de tener todo bajo control aunque fuera un absoluto desastre. 

Sin esperar una respuesta de su parte lo vio regresar al interior del apartamento. Pudo tener un vistazo entonces del lugar, aunque no parecía haber mucho allí: un viejo sofá cama, una estantería desordenada, un escritorio con una lámpara y un armario hecho con tablas de madera. 

Sin dirigirse a él, Grantaire tomó una camiseta arrugada del sofá cama y recogió una botella del escritorio. Había otras botellas vacías por allí. 

—Vamos —dijo dirigiéndose hacia fuera—. Te prometo que lo que dicen que el licor se evapora al cocinarlo, es cierto. 

Tomó un largo trago de la botella que llevaba, como si temiera que fuera a evaporarse antes de terminarlo. 

*** 

Intentar trabajar con Grantaire trasteando en su cocina no era nada sencillo. El chico había rechazado sus objeciones diciendo que al menos así si iniciaba un incendio se daría cuenta a tiempo, en lugar de preocuparse por si sucedía algo trágico en el apartamento del frente. 

De alguna manera su intento de ser un mejor vecino había terminado con Grantaire haciendo algo por él. De nuevo. 

—Quién hubiera dicho que te gustaba cocinar —comentó dejando de lado los papeles por un momento. Lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo, olía bastante bien. 

—Esto no es comida gourmet —le advirtió Grantaire—. Es más cocina de supervivencia. Confío mi nutrición a líquidos más nobles, pero algo tengo que comer de vez en cuanto. 

Enjolras decidió ignorar aquella exageración: nadie se podía sostener a punto de licor. No iba a picar ese anzuelo. 

—Tal vez debería poner atención para aprender —sugirió. 

—No estoy tan seguro de que tú saques tiempo para sobrevivir —replicó Grantaire con una sonrisa torcida—. Pero puedo cocinar para los dos cuando quieras. Incluso puedo empezar a beber más tarde. 

La propuesta parecía sincera y no del todo desubicada. Por supuesto, implicaba tener al chico en su apartamento algunas tardes. Tal vez llegaría a acostumbrarse a trabajar con él ahí. De todas maneras, la segunda parte de intentar ser un buen vecino ese día era conocerlo mejor, así que no quería contrariarlo. Grantaire había sido una ventana abierta a la realidad que quería conocer y no lo había valorado como tal lo suficiente. 

—Gracias —replicó, y podría haber jurado que Grantaire se había iluminado un poco al escucharlo. No quería que un silencio incómodo siguiera a aquel intercambio, así que añadió—: La señora del segundo A me dijo algo parecido cuando me vio con la compra. 

Grantaire rió entre dientes mientras tomaba una cuchara para revisar la sal de lo que hervía en la olla. 

—Ten cuidado. Seguro que le pareces el candidato ideal para su hija. Si lo intentó hasta conmigo, contigo debe creer que llegó el Príncipe Azul al edificio. 

La señora del segundo A era amable y dulce. Le gustaba mucho hablar con Enjolras y contestarle sus preguntas sobre el barrio de Saint Michel, pues había vivido en él toda su vida. Tenía una hija joven, de unos dieciocho años, que era su obsesión y su única preocupación. La chica era simpática, tenía un acné infeccioso y una expresión inteligente. La mujer sólo podía pensar en encontrarle un buen marido que la sacara de allí. Enjolras sospechaba que saldría de allí perfectamente, sola o acompañada. 

—Es una buena mujer —dijo con cierto tono de reproche en su voz. 

—Pues esa buena mujer va a ir con la bruja de la Vidriera a pedirle un hechizo de amor para su hija, estoy seguro. Ten cuidado la próxima vez que te ofrezca algo de comer. 

Desdeñó la idea de que fueran a hechizarlo o más bien, intoxicarlo. Algo más había llamado su atención. 

—¿La bruja de la Vidriera? 

Grantaire asintió, desatendiendo un poco los alimentos que se cocían para verlo por encima del fino vapor que salía de ellos. 

—Es famosa. Hace conjuros, brebajes y todo tipo de cosas. Mucha gente aquí la visita. Hasta el Patrón Minette la respeta. 

Tampoco podía decir que le extrañara o fuera contradictorio con el ambiente religioso de la comunidad. La devoción y la brujería siempre habían ido relacionándose entre sí.

—¿La respetan? —preguntó con incredulidad. 

—O hacen negocios con ella, si prefieres —dijo de manera simple, volviendo a tomar un cuchillo para picar. 

Negocios. Así había definido su interacción con Montparnasse sin dar más detalles. Enjolras tenía que admitir que había tomado algún tiempo para pensar al respecto y ninguna de las ideas que pasaban por su mente le gustaban. 

—Moraleja: ten cuidado de que te den uno de sus brebajes, podría tener cualquier cosa adentro —declaró Grantaire echando algo más a la olla—. Más o menos como esta comida. 

Enjolras buscó los platos, donde pronto se encontró con algo que nunca hubiera pensado que podía salir de su refrigeradora. Siendo justo, Grantaire había ido a su apartamento en un par de ocasiones, aunque una de aquellas ocasiones había sido por otra botella de licor que todavía tenía casi intacta. 

Se sentaron a comer en el escritorio de Enjolras, única mesa en la pequeña habitación. Los papeles del caso Jondrette junto con los libros que debía estudiar fueron a parar a su cama.

—Nunca me has dicho dónde queda el taller en el que trabajas —dijo Enjolras cuando estuvieron sentados. Notó que Grantaire daba un respingo, como si no hubiera esperado el comentario. 

—Está a seis calles de acá —declaró mientras atacaba su comida, mientras él también la probaba. Para no cocinar lo hacía relativamente bien, y para no soler comer, tenía un apetito admirable—. Aunque no sabría si decirle “taller”. Sólo cabe un auto en la cochera de la casa. El resto los vemos en la calle. 

Había visto ese tipo de negocios por allí. Trabajaban en la cochera o la sala del inmueble y se apoderaban de la acera e incluso la calle. Lo más extraño era que a nadie parecía importarle. Camino a la parada de buses había una parte donde el puesto de frutas ocupaba todo el espacio para peatones. 

—Marius dice que también vas a clases. 

Notó un momento de duda en Grantaire mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca. Le pareció ver algo extraño en sus ojos un momento, pero lo había visto tomar todo el rato, tal vez era sólo efecto de la bebida. 

—A veces —admitió—. Las clases en las universidades suelen estar abiertas. 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. 

—¿Pero eres un estudiante? 

Grantaire torció el gesto. 

—Depende de cómo definas eso, supongo. Pero estoy empadronado, si es lo que preguntas. 

¿Eso era lo que preguntaba? Tenía curiosidad, eso era todo. Hasta ahora había tenido la impresión de que era el único estudiante en el lugar, el mismo Grantaire se lo había dado a entender. ¿Montparnasse lo sabría? ¿Habría tenido otras implicaciones la declaración de que era “un estudiante y tiene que conformarse con vivir aquí”? 

—Nunca te he visto estudiando —declaró volviendo a centrarse en su comida. No notó que había usado un tono de reproche hasta que Grantaire habló de nuevo, con un tono defensivo, como el que había utilizado cuando le había preguntado por Montparnasse. 

—No me ves todo el tiempo. 

Enjolras no supo cómo tomarse aquello, no entendía el porqué de la actitud. 

—Supongo que es complicado estudiar y trabajar a la vez—dijo con la intención de retomar la conversación y dejar aquella especie de reproche o reclamo de lado—. ¿Qué estudias? 

Afuera el sol estaba terminando de ponerse y unos rayos de luz naranja se colaba agónica por la ventana. Grantaire estaba contraluz, de manera que veía sus desordenados cabellos rodeados de luz pero su rostro estaba algo ensombrecido. 

—La vida —replicó con amargura—. Aunque el padrón dice pintura. 

—¿Pintas? —preguntó con sorpresa Enjolras, aunque luego reparó en las manchas de la camiseta que llevaba puesta. Aquello no era del taller mecánico: las manchas tenían matices grises y cafés. 

—No mucho. 

En esa ocasión, fue consciente de que Grantaire le escondía la cara. De acuerdo, no seguiría con el tema de la pintura. 

—Combeferre tiene la impresión de que lees mucho.

Grantaire dejó el tenedor sobre el plato y lo miró fijamente. 

—¿Has estado hablando sobre mí con tus amigos? 

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese tono. Mezcla de reproche e incomodidad. 

—El tema surgió el otro día —respondió finalmente. No veía por qué no admitirlo. 

Sin embargo, Grantaire apartó el plato de él y desvió la mirada, evidentemente molesto. 

—¿Sabes? Hazme un cuestionario y te lo llenaré cuando esté lo suficientemente sobrio para poder con el interrogatorio —dijo con tono cortante. 

Por un momento, creyó que saldría de allí dando un portazo, pero no lo hizo. Se quedó allí, terminando la comida en medio de un silencio espeso e incómodo que a él mismo le costó romper. Tuvo que limitarse a comer. 

—Creo que mi pulso deja mucho que desear para lavar los platos —fue lo próximo que dijo Grantaire. 

—Yo lo haré. Gracias —replicó Enjolras en un tono demasiado formal para su propio gusto. Aunque el pulso de Grantaire se veía bien. 

Lo vio llevarse la botella a los labios y por el largo trago que dio, supuso que en efecto su pulso dejaría de estar muy preciso en poco tiempo. 

*** 

No vio a Grantaire de nuevo hasta dos noches después, cuando acudió a la reunión de Les Amis. Lo encontró a la entrada del Musain, hablando con Bahorel. Lo saludó como siempre, lo que resultó en parte un alivio. 

Le había contado a Combeferre sobre la extraña cena que habían tenido y su amigo le había dicho que para conocer a alguien no era necesario montar un interrogatorio. Compartir era suficiente. 

—Como cuando conociste al resto de nosotros —le había dicho—. No tuviste que esforzarte, ¿cierto? La amistad surgió por sí sola. 

Sabía que así era, pero el caso de Grantaire era diferente. No tenían afinidades y sus puntos en común se reducían al lugar de residencia. Así se lo había dicho a su amigo, quien le había restado importancia pero no le había dado soluciones. 

En la reunión habían discutido como de costumbre, lo que era un regreso a la normalidad. Grantaire había hecho una exposición histórica sobre caudillos de revoluciones y movimientos que habían traicionado todo al verse con el poder en la mano. Estaban hablando de los sindicalistas que traicionaban las huelgas con negocios por debajo de la mesa con las empresas, así que ni siquiera había estado tan fuera de tono. 

Después de la reunión, Courfeyrac insistió en hacer salida grupal, pues insistía en que era bueno para el trabajo en equipo. De estar viviendo todavía en la ciudad, Enjolras se hubiera evadido, pero tanto Grantaire como Feuilly querían ir y muy a su pesar debía admitir que no tenía ganas de regresar solo a Saint Michel a esas horas. 

Como solía hacer en esos casos se quedó con una única bebida en la barra, mientras veía a sus amigos hacer el tonto. Courfeyrac se empeñaba en levantar el ánimo a Marius, quien tenía unos días algo ausente. Bahorel relataba su última pelea ante el animoso público que eran sus amigos y Grantaire tomaba a unos asientos de distancia de él. 

De acuerdo, tal vez tenía que dar el primer paso para resolver aquello. Se acercó y notó que Grantaire habría mucho los ojos, como si no lo hubiera esperado. 

—Ayer la señora del A me ofreció un vaso de agua cuando llegué al edificio —le informó. 

Grantaire rió. 

—Espero que no lo aceptaras, te advertí a tiempo. 

De acuerdo, había sido una mala elección de tema. Por suerte el calor del local tan lleno justificaba que su piel, tan traicioneramente blanca, se sonrojara. Sin embargo, su silencio lo delató.

—Oh, no quiero saber qué tomaste —dijo Grantaire con horror, y le pidió al camarero otro vaso de lo que estaba tomando para dárselo a él—. Aquí, esto matará cualquier cosa que te hayas metido en el estómago. 

Enjolras lo miró con duda y Grantaire puso los ojos en blanco. 

—¿Por qué lo tomaste? Nadie se ofende porque le rechacen un vaso de agua. Menos contigo. 

—Todo el mundo sabe que al trabajar en comunidades hay que aceptar las comidas y regalos para mantener las buenas relaciones —replicó de mala gana. 

Aquello le ganó una mirada reprobatoria cargada de desesperanza. 

—Una prueba más de que cada quien es igual a sus iguales nada más —declaró—. ¿No le habrías rechazado un vaso de agua a cualquiera en el edificio donde está tu antiguo apartamento? 

Joly estaba cerca de ellos y al parecer lo había escuchado, puesto que se acercó y puso una mano en el hombro de Grantaire. 

—¿Nos iluminas con tu perspectiva de igualdad? 

El rostro de Grantaire brilló y tras acabar de un trago el vaso que tenía en la mano, dio una palmada y avanzó para colocarse en medio del grupo. Captó la atención de todos cuando empezó un improvisado monólogo de más de quince minutos sobre la igualdad de la desigualdad. 

—Vamos —dijo Combeferre sentándose al lado de Enjolras—. Te reto a identificar todas las referencias que usa. 

Sin embargo, Enjolras no pudo concentrarse en eso. El tono pesimista y cínico del discurso le bajaba el ánimo de solo escucharlo. Al terminar, Grantaire volvió a la barra con una sonrisa burlona ante los aplausos ligeramente ebrios de los presentes. 

—¿Cómo puedes tener tan poca esperanza en la humanidad? —preguntó Enjolras perplejo. 

Grantaire suspiró y la sonrisa se borró poco a poco de sus labios. 

—La pregunta es cómo puedes tener esperanza —respondió antes de pedir otro trago en la barra. 

Esa noche, Feuilly manejó el automóvil de regreso a casa después de que Grantaire hiciera su magia particular para hacerlo encender. 

*** 

Dos tardes después Grantaire apareció en su puerta con un pescado y una lechuga, preguntando si tenía limón y algo más de ensalada. Antes de que se diera cuenta, lo tenía trajinando en su cocina de nuevo. Se prometió que un día iba a cocinar él, o al menos mandaría a pedir comida para los dos. Luego recordó que los repartidores de comida rápida se negaban a ir hasta ese barrio por el peligro de que los asaltaran.

Al día siguiente se esforzó por preparar algo. La ventaja de que Grantaire no fuera un gran cocinero era que no tenía que sentirse intimidado por sus pobres facultades culinarias. 

Se hizo una especie de costumbre entre ellos las tardes que Enjolras pasaba en el apartamento. No estaba seguro si Grantaire y él coincidían en ausencias o el chico no tenía otro lugar a dónde ir a esas horas, pero no había intentado averiguarlo. Su horario era errático, pues alternaba entre las clases, Les Amis y atender el caso de los Jondrette. De momento la empresa se seguía negando a reunirse con ellos para discutir la situación. 

En ocasiones era incómodo. No le pasaba desapercibido que Grantaire tenía una manera particular de mirarlo y los comentarios salidos de la nada sobre su superioridad por encima de los mortales lo descolocaban. Courfeyrac decía que era evidente que le gustaba y ese era todo el drama, pero Enjolras tenía sus problemas con esa idea. 

En ocasiones tenía la impresión de que Grantaire creía que él era un iluso y una especie de niño rico jugando a revolucionario. En otras, lo irritaba su aire de saber más que él de la vida y sus claras intenciones de protegerlo, cuando no era necesario. En otras ocasiones creía que Courfeyrac tenía razón y no sabía qué hacer al respecto. No quería que las cosas fueran incómodas pero por suerte, la mayor parte del tiempo no lo eran. 

—¿Alguna vez me vas a dejar ver lo que dibujas? —preguntó Enjolras una noche, la tercera semana de aquella costumbre de reunirse a cenar—. Me gustaría ver tu trabajo. 

Se sentó a su lado en el sofá, tenían que esperar a que el microondas les avisara que su comida ya estaba. Grantaire levantó la vista de la libreta donde estaba haciendo trazos sueltos con un lápiz de dibujo. 

—Tú no me dejas ver el tuyo —le recordó, señalando los papeles del caso Jondrette. 

Un día habían discutido al respecto, pero Enjolras tenía un contrato de confidencialidad. Había comentado aspectos con Combeferre, pero con respecto al pequeño Gavroche y su comedor infantil, espacio donde su amigo podría intentar alguna de sus ideas para llevar un mayor acceso a la educación a la zona. Joly también sabía algo pero porque estaba atendiendo a Éponine y a sus hermanos en la consulta de la ONG en la que trabajaba. 

—No es lo mismo —replicó, aunque sabía que Grantaire lo entendía y sacaba el tema sólo para fastidiarlo. 

El chico le tendió la liberta. No había esperado que se la diera sólo con preguntar, y ahora no sabía qué esperaba encontrar. Frunció el ceño al abrirlo. 

—¿Qué son estos? —preguntó tras pasar algunas páginas. 

Grantaire rió, aunque no era un sonido alegre. 

—Lo que todo artista quiere escuchar —dijo con ironía. 

Enjolras se sonrojó de vergüenza. Por supuesto que debía haber pensado mejor lo que iba a decir. 

—No sé nada de arte —admitió—. Además estos son… 

—Rayas y círculos —completó Grantaire por él con indiferencia—. Llámalo dibujo abstracto si prefieres. No tienes que saber de arte para saber que no es nada. Que me guste hacer algo no quiere decir que sea bueno en ello. 

Le devolvió la libreta, incómodo. 

—Pasaste la prueba de aptitud de la universidad, no creo que seas malo —declaró. 

Grantaire arqueó una ceja, pero pareció considerar sus palabras. 

—Tal vez necesitaban llenar el cupo —sugirió, pero no insistió más en el asunto y Enjolras decidió dejarlo de lado también—. Ahora, ¿me vas a contar cómo vas con el caso del papá de la novia de Marius? 

El apelativo de “novia” había estado cargado de burla. Todos en el grupo molestaban mucho a Marius por la evidente adoración que Éponine le profesaba. El chico era atento con ella, pero nada más. Courfeyrac insistía en que estaba raro y creía que había conocido a alguien, pero estaba seguro de que no era la mayor de las Jondrette. 

—No avanza —dijo con fastidio—. La empresa lo niega todo y el trámite en los juzgados es lento.

Grantaire asintió, no parecía extrañarle. 

—¿Y qué está haciendo el tipo mientras tanto? ¿Ya tiene trabajo? 

Enjolras no estaba seguro de ese punto. 

—Eso dice —respondió poco convencido.

Grantaire lo miró con gravedad. Había notado su duda. Era condenadamente perceptivo. 

—Sabes que no siempre a las personas que le cometen una injusticia son buenas personas, ¿verdad? Ten cuidado. 

Enjolras lo miró perplejo.

—No entiendo a qué viene ese comentario. 

No le gustó la mirada que le dedicó Grantaire en ese momento. Parecía entre incómodo e indeciso, ambas cosas poco comunes en él, en especial en las últimas tardes juntos. 

—He oído cosas —dijo finalmente—. La gente habla de que anda este grupo de jóvenes que quieren ayudar y eso hay que aprovecharlo. No te emociones, no quiere decir algo particularmente bueno. Aquí nadie es tonto, la gente saca ventaja de lo que puede, no le importa mentir si van a creerle. 

Eran palabras duras. Tampoco eran novedades para él, sabía que aquella era una población con problemáticas complicadas. Pero escuchar que la gente efectivamente estaba hablando de cómo sacar provecho de sus buenas intenciones de ayudar no era agradable. 

—Que algunos quieran aprovecharse no quiere decir que no debamos ayudar a la mayoría —replicó con gravedad. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros y volvió a abrir la libreta. 

—Supuse que dirías eso. 

En ese momento, antes de que pudiera pensar qué decir, escucharon dos fuertes estruendos rasgar el aire, seguidos de unos gritos. Enjolras abrió mucho los ojos e instintivamente se acercó a Grantaire. No tomó consciencia de que estaba pegado a su costado y con una mano en su espalda hasta que los gritos en la calle se diluyeron un poco. 

—Son balazos —le confirmó Grantaire, poniendo una mano en su rodilla. Enjolras miró la mano aturdido y el chico la retiró de inmediato. Él retiró la mirada y la dirigió ansiosa hacia la ventana. 

—¿El Patrón Minette? — preguntó. 

—Nadie más se atreve a meterse en su territorio —le confirmó Grantaire—. Será una noche agitada, es mejor quedarnos aquí. No van a dispararle al edificio, no te preocupes. 

Iba a decir que no estaba preocupado cuando tomó consciencia de su situación. Seguía apoyado en Grantaire, el corazón le latía de prisa y le sudaban las manos. Sabía de los tiroteos en la calle pero era la primera que le tocaba escuchar una estando allí. Se apartó del chico e intentó reponerse de inmediato. 

—Llamaré a la policía —sentenció. Estaba llevando un registro de todas las denuncias que no le tomaban para evidenciarlas después en un artículo que estaba preparando. Grantaire también consideraba eso una pérdida de tiempo. 

Se levantó para tomar su teléfono. Podía sentir la mirada de Grantaire sobre él. 

—¿Entiendes que a ellos les sirve que el Patrón Minette tenga el control de la zona en lugar de tener una guerra de mafias, verdad? 

—Lo entiendo, pero no puedo aceptarlo —replicó antes de retirarse al pasillo con el teléfono. 

Por suerte, cuando volvió al apartamento Grantaire no hizo más referencias a la policía, los balazos ni su reacción a ellos. 

*** 

Sus mejores amigos se tomaron más en serio la sugerencia de Grantaire de que debían tener cuidado de aquellos que querían aprovecharse de su ayuda. Enjolras lo mencionó unos días después, durante el almuerzo en la universidad. Había pensado que sus amigos lo tomarían como él: era necesario trabajar porque las personas aprendieran a valorar las oportunidades y aprovecharlas. 

Pero no, Courfeyrac era muy práctico y Combeferre pensaba que la educación empezaba por evitar que por medio del mal ejemplo los adultos enseñaran a los niños a engañar y robar. Así que pronto se vio en el ejercicio de revisar las distintas intervenciones que estaban realizando para evaluar puntos débiles que debían reforzar. 

—Yo no tengo problema en la escuela del comedor —declaró Combeferre—. Apenas estamos empezando y lo único que pueden llevarse los chicos que llegan son unas horas de ayuda con sus tareas. 

—Habrá que cuidar que no se roben los materiales escolares que vayamos consiguiendo —dijo Courfeyrac—. Pero si los niños se han apropiado del lugar lo cuidarán. 

Enjolras conocía la capacidad de su amigo de lograr la fidelidad de las personas a su alrededor y confiaba en que el carácter firme pero afable de Combeferre tuviera la misma capacidad. Además, Courfeyrac tenía buena mano con los niños y estaba yendo a ayudarle. No temía por aquel proyecto que recién estaba empezando. 

—Joly tiene que tener más cuidado —declaró Combeferre—. Los medicamentos pueden ser muy codiciados. 

Courfeyrac asintió y sugirió que Bahorel lo acompañara cuando fuera por la zona. Después de atender a los Jondrette había decidido hacer algunas consultas por su cuenta en el comedor infantil. El hombre que lo llevaba, de apellido Fauchlevent, estaba muy abierto a dejarlos trabajar con él. 

—Y por último está el caso de los Jondrette —dijo Courfeyrac mirando a Enjolras—. ¿Estás seguro de que el caso es sólido? 

Enjolras tuvo que negar. 

—Hasta que no hablemos con la empresa no tendremos nada claro. Jondrette no tiene muchos papeles que debería y su historia es algo… dramática. Pero la familia está en malas condiciones, estuviste en la casa y lo viste también. 

Combeferre no podía asentir porque no había estado allí. Sin embargo, Courfeyrac lo hizo con cierta duda. 

—Sabes, a veces tengo la impresión de que tampoco están tan mal en todo. Hay cosas que dice a veces Éponine que me suenan extraño… Pero con quien suele hablar es con Marius y él no es muy perceptivo para estas cosas. Además, ahora no habla tanto con ella. 

Ver a Courfeyrac preocupado por Marius era algo usual. Hacía nada les estaba diciendo que finalmente se había convencido de que el chico estaba enamorado, porque su ausencia y distracción habían alcanzado un nuevo nivel. 

—Tal vez debamos indagar un poco más —dijo Enjolras a su pesar. Quería confiar en las personas que ayudaba. Poder confiar en el pueblo. 

No le gustaba pensar que estuvieran dándole la razón a Grantaire. 

Se quedó pensando en eso un momento pero se obligó a desechar la idea. No debería molestarle un aporte que fuera importante para la causa. Fue entonces que notó la mirada que estaban intercambiando Combeferre y Courfeyrac. 

—¿Qué? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Estamos pasando algo por alto? 

Compartieron una mirada más y no le gustó nada la sonrisita que se formó en el rostro de ambos: condescendiente en el caso de Combeferre, pícara en el caso de Courfeyrac. 

—Nada —dijo el último—, que no creas que dejamos de lado que lo que te interesaba era hablar sobre la cena con Grantaire. 

Enjolras no le mentía a sus mejores amigos. Nunca sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Por eso podía decir con seguridad que esa no había sido su intención. Al menos no conscientemente. 

—Lo mencioné porque fue cuando me dijo que debíamos tener cuidado —recalcó. 

Combeferre le creía, podía verlo en sus ojos. Pero también esa simpatía y paciencia que tenía siempre que alguien estaba siendo particularmente denso. 

—También nos diste detalles —señaló—. Como que fue hace tres noches, que Grantaire llegó a cenar como hacía desde hacía unas semanas… 

—Y que fue la última noche que llegó —añadió Courfeyrac con énfasis. 

Enjolras no culpaba a Marius por no contarle sobre la chica que le gustaba. Aunque la situación no fuera la misma, podía entenderlo. 

—No era algo constante —aclaró—. Hay muchas tardes que no estoy en la casa y cada quien cena por su lado. 

—Y no llegó un día en el que solía llegar —añadió Combeferre por él. No se lo había dicho pero lo conocía lo suficiente para saberlo.

Era cierto, dos tardes había esperado que Grantaire apareciera y no lo hizo. No le había preguntado nada al día siguiente que lo vio en la reunión y el chico tampoco hizo alguna referencia al respecto. Había tenido que recordarse que no tenían ningún tipo de trato explícito con respecto a las cenas, así que no podía reprocharle nada ni tenía por qué hacerlo. 

Ni siquiera quería reprocharle algo. Era sólo que se había preocupado. Lo había echado en falta. 

—No habíamos quedado en nada fijo —declaró en voz alta, esperando que los rostros de sus amigos le confirmaran que estaba en lo correcto al dejar pasar el asunto. Lo decepcionaron, pues en lugar de hacerlo, intercambiaron otra mirada. 

—Yo lo vi bien ayer en la reunión —opinó Courfeyrac—. Le podrías preguntar sobre el próximo día, para saber si va a llegar. 

Enjolras desecho la idea de inmediato, no valía la pena. Pensaría que lo estaba interrogando de nuevo. 

—Es normal que te preocupes —señaló Combeferre con calma—. Tiene problemas con el alcohol, lo sabemos. Parece controlarlo, pero sabemos cómo es eso. Haces bien en estar pendiente. Pero de momento parece estar bien con el grupo. Ayer incluso se comprometió a ir con Bahorel a repartir volantes, ¿cierto? 

Cierto. 

Pero no era sólo el alcohol lo que le preocupaba. Había otras cosas. Como la familiaridad con Montparnasse y sus negocios con el Patrón Minette. Ya una vez les había hablado al respecto y ambos habían desechado la idea de que estuviera implicado en actividades criminales. Tenía problemas, pero no era para tanto. 

O tal vez quería creer eso tanto como quería creer en el pueblo. 

*** 

Grantaire no fue a repartir volantes con Bahorel. 

Lo había escuchado salir temprano del apartamento y no había regresado todavía en la noche, cuando su amigo lo llamó para decirle cómo había marchado la repartición de la información. Ahí le había preguntado si sabía por qué su vecino no había llegado. Le había escrito pero no le había respondido. 

Enjolras lo llamó por teléfono un par de veces pero tampoco tuvo respuesta. 

Tenía que admitir que nunca había sido un militante modelo del grupo. Solía poner objeciones a todo y parecía pensar que perdían el tiempo. Pero la idea de que se hubiera ofrecido a hacer algo y no lo hiciera lo enervaba. 

Decidió esperar a que regresara a dormir. Lo confrontaría en el pasillo. Si se iba a comprometer con el grupo tenía que ser en serio. Funcionaba además como la excusa perfecta para saber si estaba bien, porque la verdad, no había dejado de preguntárselo. Algo iba mal, aunque no supiera qué. 

Se calentó uno de los paquetes de comida congelada que llevaba semanas en la refrigeradora y lo atacó de mala gana mientras revisaba los papeles que ese mismo día le había hecho llegar la compañía que había despedido a Jondrette. Lo que encontró allí no mejoró su mal humor. Al contrario. Tenía que ponerse a investigar de inmediato. 

Estaba teniendo problemas para concentrarse. Lo distraían los sonidos en la calle y también dentro del edificio. Cuando trabajaba solía olvidarse del reloj, pero ese día podía escuchar el segundero que lo iba sacando de quicio. Tanto como lo consciente que era de la luz del sol que se desvanecía. 

Había pasado una hora desde que se había declarado la noche cuando escuchó los disparos. 

Tres estruendos seguidos. Varios portazos y un largo gemido. Pasos corriendo. 

Luego, silencio. 

Le tomó a Enjolras apenas varios segundos reaccionar para correr escaleras abajo. Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta del edificio se encontró con la calle desierta en ambas direcciones. 

Consideró salir pero los residentes de los apartamentos de abajo abrieron sus puertas para apremiarle a entrar y cerrar la puerta: los iba a poner en evidencia frente al Patrón Minette. Intentar convencerlos de que el miedo que les tenían era lo que les daba el poder de hacer con su barrio lo que quisieran no sirvió de nada. 

Salir a la calle tampoco habría tenido alguna utilidad: todo estaba desierto. 

Regresó al apartamento tras convencerse de que nada indicaba que Grantaire hubiera estado en la calle cuando habían sonado los balazos. 

Al menos tres horas después, cuando empezaba a quedar dormido frente a la computadora, escuchó los pasos en la escalera. Los inquilinos del último piso ya estaban en casa, así que sólo había una opción. 

Se dirigió a la puerta y abrió, incapaz de descifrar ya si estaba enojado o preocupado. 

Sin embargo, cuando se encontró con un muy ebrio Grantaire tropezando en el último escalón y quebrando la botella que llevaba a medias en la mano, lo tuvo claro.

Estaba furioso. 

*** 

Ignorar a Grantaire era más fácil de lo que le había parecido en un inicio. Le hizo el vacío las dos veces que se cruzó con él en la escalera durante el día y en la reunión de Les Amis no se dirigió a él nunca. Bahorel no le había dado importancia a las disculpas y tanto él como los demás lo trataban como siempre. Quizá Combeferre con un poco más de comprensión. 

Pero Enjolras todavía estaba muy enfadado. 

Grantaire había intentado disculparse desde el primer momento en que se lo había encontrado en la escalera, pero a los vidrios desperdigados de la botella le había seguido el vómito que le había hecho correr dentro del apartamento. Enjolras no se había dignado a entrar tras él al apartamento ni a limpiar los vidrios en el pasillo. 

A la mañana siguiente ya no estaban, así que Grantaire debía haberlos limpiado en algún momento de la madrugada. 

Había ido a tocar a su puerta durante la mañana pero Enjolras no le había respondido, aunque estaba seguro que sabía que se encontraba allí. Luego, durante la reunión, tuvo varios intentos para lograr el contacto visual pero lo evadió. 

—Creo que ya tiene claro que estás enojado con él —le dijo Combeferre sentándose a su lado hacia el final de la reunión. Los sábados las reuniones las hacían en la mañana, de manera que les quedaba después el resto del día para trabajar o para salir. 

—Para lo que le importa —replicó Enjolras de mal humor. Además de todo, había dormido fatal.

Su amigo lo miró con severidad. 

—Sabes perfectamente que sí que le importa —le recriminó. 

¿Le importaba? Sí, suponía que sí. Tal vez no debería dudarlo. Pero si le importaba, ¿por qué actuaba de esa manera? 

—No estoy diciendo que le importe el movimiento en sí —añadió Combeferre —, pero tú le importas. Y me parece que sería muy bueno que supiera que estás enojado porque te preocupas por él, y no sólo porque falló en una asignación. 

Enjolras lanzó una mirada en dirección a la esquina donde Grantaire estaba bromeando con Bahorel, Bossuet y Joly. Sintió que el estómago daba una mezcla de bandazo y retorcijón que no le gustó nada. 

—No creo que haga algún bien que le hable ahora —declaró con sinceridad. Sabía que diría cosas desagradables. 

No tenía interés en empeorar las cosas, y había algo más que demandaba toda su atención en ese momento. Cuando Marius, quien se había retirado del salón para hablar por teléfono, regresó, captó toda su atención.

—Dice que puede vernos en media hora —le comunicó el chico, quien parecía bastante incómodo con la situación. 

Tenía aspecto culpable, aunque ya Courfeyrac le hubiera dicho mil veces que no sólo a él lo habían engañado. 

—Perfecto —dijo Enjolras recogiendo sus cosas. No le habían dicho a todo el grupo todavía, la reunión se había centrado en el proyecto del comedor infantil. 

Empezó a recoger sus cosas. Se irían junto a Combeferre y Courfeyrac al comedor infantil, donde se encontrarían con Éponine. Necesitaban aclarar aquella situación. 

Para su fastidio, Grantaire se acercó a hablarle en ese momento. Allí no iba a poder evadirlo. 

—¿Necesitas que te lleve a casa? —preguntó con tono tranquilo, aunque por su actitud Enjolras tenía claro que era sólo fachada. 

—No —lo rechazó directamente—. Tengo otras cosas que hacer. Puedes irte de fiesta ahora si quieres. 

Notó como Grantaire se estremecía, como si su comentario le hubiera dolido. 

—No voy a salir hoy. Aún me estoy recuperando de ayer. Ya no aguanto tanto como antes. 

Su tono despreocupado chirriaba en los oídos de Enjolras. Era fingido, podía notarlo, pero igual le molestaba sobremanera. 

—Haz lo que quieras, como siempre —replicó cortante—. Te advertiría que anoche hubo balazos, pero supongo que a ti eso no te preocupa: Montparnasse no te haría daño, ¿verdad? 

Hasta en ese momento se giró para verlo a la cara y pudo ver que sus palabras habían dado en un punto doloroso. Al menos, la sorpresa estaba escrita con claridad en su rostro. 

Sabía que no debía haber hablado con él todavía. 

—Me voy —declaró antes de darle tiempo de replicar—. Tengo cosas importantes que hacer. 

Salió del Musain sin esperar a sus compañeros, ya los vería junto al auto de Combeferre. Tuvo la impresión de que Grantaire empezaba a decir algo, pero no lo escuchó. 

No estaba seguro de querer oír lo que tenía que decir. 

*** 

Mientras Combeferre y Courfeyrac se hacían cargo del grupo de niños y niñas que se habían reunido a esperarlos en el comedor, Enjolras y Marius se reunieron con Éponine en una de las salitas del lugar. Allí, Enjolras le expuso con claridad lo que había averiguado. La chica lo escuchó con la cabeza alta, aunque apretaba con fuerza las mandíbulas. Al final, cuando él la miró expectante, lo vio a los ojos aunque evitó por todos los medios posibles mirar a Marius. 

—Mi nombre es Éponine Thénardier —admitió. 

Enjolras asintió. La información que le había enviado la compañía había sido clara: habían sospechado que algo estaba mal con los papeles de Jondrette. Por supuesto, como tampoco la contratación había sido limpia, le había tomado mucho tiempo dar con el clavo en el asunto. 

—Tu padre nos mintió y le mintió a la empresa —dijo Enjolras. No tenía intención de culpar a la chica, sabía que no era responsable de los errores de su padre, pero necesitaba tener la situación lo más claro posible—. ¿Qué pretendía pidiendo nuestra ayuda? 

Ahí la chica se permitió mirar de reojo a Marius, quien le dedicó una breve sonrisa de ánimo. Enjolras sintió una punzada de simpatía por el chico. Courfeyrac estaba en lo correcto: tenía buen corazón. 

—Papá sacaba producto de la fábrica —admitió Éponine—. Por eso lo despidieron, no por los papeles. Ahí contratan extranjeros no documentados, si los papeles están mal es más barato. Podía exponerlos, y quería que al presionarlos con unos abogados, cedieran a hacer un trato. Esperaba que le dieran más dinero o algo así. No estoy segura. 

Aquello estaba mal. Muy mal. 

—¿Por qué se cambiaron el apellido? —preguntó Marius con tono comprensivo. 

Éponine lo miró retadora, aunque había algo desesperado en el fondo de su mirada. 

—Para evitar a la policía —espetó. Luego lanzó una mirada hacia el salón principal del comedor, donde se encontraba Gavroche—. Si nos encuentran van a separarnos. Los más pequeños ni siquiera saben cuál es nuestro apellido real. 

Estaba asustada. Marius le puso una mano en el brazo, en un intento tranquilizador, aunque pareció turbarla más. Ambos lo miraron a él. 

—Tal vez se pueda hacer algo —dijo Marius con duda. 

Enjolras miró a Éponine, valorándola. Era una chica fuerte y decidida. 

—¿En qué está trabajando tu padre ahora? —preguntó con severidad. 

Ella no desvió los ojos de los suyos. 

—Trabaja con el Patrón Minette —confesó. Luego los miró con preocupación—. Si saben que ustedes delatan a uno de los suyos, van a tener problemas. 

Tenía que admitir que una parte suya había sospechado que algo turbio se movía en el mundo de los Jondrette. No debería sorprenderle. Asintió. Había que hablar con la policía. 

—Ya nos haremos cargo —le aseguró. Aquello no era algo que fuera a discutir con ella. Tenían algo más que hablar—. ¿Cuántos años tienes? 

—Cumplo dieciocho en unos días —respondió Éponine con orgullo. Estaba disimulando todo lo posible el temor de verse descubierta. 

Marius lanzó un suspiro aliviado. El propio Enjolras sintió que su espalda se relajaba un poco. 

—Podremos pelear para que te dejen la custodia de tus hermanos. Entiendo que la policía busca también a tu madre. 

Éponine asintió. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero se mantenía firme. 

—¿Pueden hacer eso? ¿Podría quedarme con ellos? 

—Sí —le aseguró Enjolras—, si podemos probar que eres capaz de hacerte cargo. Tienes que encontrar un trabajo. Sin anomalías. 

La chica parecía decidida a hacer lo que fuera necesario. Determinada, valiente y dispuesta. Enjolras podía tener fe en que aquello saldría bien. 

Pero tenían que ocuparse primero de la pareja Thénardier. 

*** 

Había sido una tarde agotadora. Lo primero que habían hecho era contactar a Lamarque, uno de los profesores favoritos de Enjolras en la universidad, abogado de gran trayectoria y espuela, encargado del despacho abierto de los estudiantes. Aquel era un caso muy delicado y querían asegurarse de que Éponine estuviera lo mejor asesorada posible. No les costó mucho convencerlo de participar. 

Esa había sido la parte fácil. Luego habían ido a la policía, lo que había sido bastante más complicado. 

Por suerte habían encontrado a un oficial que se puso en movimiento de inmediato cuando escuchó que había una pareja buscada por la ley de por medio. Decían que Javert era implacable y al parecer estaba dispuesto a hacer honor a su fama. Incluso le había puesto atención a las quejas de Enjolras sobre la falta de respuesta de la policía a las denuncias de la zona. 

Sin embargo, de momento se iba a preocupar por el caso de los Thénardier. Enjolras se encontró esa misma noche haciendo un reconocimiento del hombre que había conocido como Jondrette y Lamarque se había quedado con Éponine brindando declaración. 

—Esa gente es peligrosa —le había dicho Javert—. Si tienen más información, deben dárnosla. Van a saber quiénes delataron a unos de los suyos y van a cobrarlo. 

Aquello lo ponía en un dilema, como estuvo pensando en el viaje en bus de regreso al barrio. Viviendo en una zona controlada por el Patrón Minette su mejor opción era irse. Tenía un apartamento al cual volver y siempre podría buscar otro lugar después. Incluso el barrio de la Vidriera era una opción interesante, un poco más libre de la influencia de aquel grupo y cerca de lo que se estaba convirtiendo su centro de operaciones. 

La verdad nada lo ataba al barrio de Saint Michel excepto su tozudez. Lo único que dejaría atrás en caso de irse, era a Grantaire. 

Resopló al pensarlo. Tal vez sería lo mejor. Sin embargo, no le agradaba la idea a pesar de resultar sensata. Su vecino era un saco de problemas y dolores de cabeza. Ahora mismo no podía ni verlo. Pero sabía perfectamente que lo echaría en falta tremendamente. 

Tonterías, se había podido habituar a vivir sin Combeferre que era su mejor amigo de toda la vida. 

Aunque quizá exactamente por eso no era lo mismo. Tenía apenas meses de conocer a Grantaire, ¿por qué importaba tanto? Y de todas maneras, viendo cómo se había integrado al grupo, lo más probable era que lo siguiera viendo en las reuniones. A menos que renunciara a Les Amis en sí, siempre podía encontrarse con ellos en un bar. 

Estaba tan embebido en sus pensamientos que apenas tomó consciencia de bajarse del autobús y empezar a caminar hacia su apartamento. Era un camino mucho más corto que el que solía hacer desde el parqueo y por lo general iba solo, pero de todas maneras pensó que en el nuevo barrio tendría que viajar solo seguramente. 

—Vaya, mira a quien tenemos aquí —dijo una voz desdeñosa sacándolo de golpe de sus pensamientos. 

Debió concentrarse más en el tema del Patrón Minette. 

Montparnasse salió de entre las sombras que ocultaban la entrada a un callejón maloliente lleno de basura. En esta ocasión lo acompañaba solamente un hombre. 

—El paladín de la justicia social —dijo el otro hombre con burla. 

—Montparnasse —saludó Enjolras con tono cortante. No podía mantener la misma posición relajada que Grantaire en su encuentro anterior, así que aunque no sabía si la defensiva era una buena idea, era su única opción. 

—Qué solo vas hoy —comentó Montparnasse. La mala luz del alumbrado público dibujaba sombras sobre su cara, pero Enjolras podía ver su sonrisa torcida mientras se le acercaba—. ¿Ya te aburriste de Grantaire? 

Sintió que se le revolvía el estómago y se dijo que no dignificaría eso con una respuesta. 

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con tono firme, aunque intentó que no retador. No estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. 

La sonrisa depredadora del hombre se amplió. 

—A Claquesous y a mí nos gustaría tener unas palabras contigo —declaró señalando a su compañero. 

A Enjolras le dio mala espina que le diera su nombre, aunque el descaro del Patrón Minette no debería sorprenderle. 

Se cruzó de brazos, valorando sus posibilidades. No tenía manera de flanquearlos a ambos para correr a su edificio. 

—¿Sobre? —preguntó con gélida indiferencia. 

La réplica de Montparnasse no fue con palabras. Enjolras no vio venir el golpe en el estómago que lo derribó. 

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —preguntó el líder poniendo un pie sobre su abdomen para sostenerlo contra el suelo. Enjolras pudo ver el reflejo de la mala luz sobre el cuchillo en sus manos—. ¿Qué crees que haces dando discursos sobre si el miedo de la gente es lo que nos da el poder? 

—Lo es —replicó Enjolras a regañadientes. 

Montparnasse rió. 

—Claquesous —llamó—. Creo que es hora de enseñarle a Enjolras un poco sobre lo que es el miedo. 

Vio su ventana de oportunidad cuando Montparnasse le quitó el pie de encima, confiado en haberle sacado el aire. Enjolras se arrastró hacia atrás y su mano encontró una barra de hierro. Sus dedos se cerraron en torno a ella. Luego, con más impulso que experticia, lanzó un golpe contra Claquesous al sentirlo acercarse. 

Un golpe fuerte y furioso que le dio directo en la entrepierna. 

Escuchó el grito de dolor de Claquesous, quien cayó doblándose sobre sí mismo. Enjolras se incorporó como pudo, aprovechando el momento de sorpresa de Montparnasse. Se sentía algo aturdido pero cuando el líder del grupo lo atacó intentó defenderse. El cuchillo lo alcanzó en el brazo pero fue apenas un rasguño. Se vio obligado a retroceder, golpeándose la cabeza contra la pared, pero no antes de que acertara el costado de Montparnasse con la barra. 

Su suerte se habría terminado allí si alguien no se hubiera acercado en ese momento. La presión del hombre sobre él desapareció con un golpe. Vio a Montparnasse caer en la acera y alguien caer sobre él. Claquesous estaba aún en el suelo, pero ya había coordinado para sacar su arma. Enjolras le descargó un golpe con toda su fuerza en la cabeza con la barra. 

El sonido que hizo su cráneo le causó un escalofrío.

—¡Vamos! —gritó la voz conocida de Grantaire a su lado, al tiempo que lo agarraba del brazo.

La idea de huir lo enfermaba, pero Claquesous estaba inconsciente en el suelo y Montparnasse se retorcía un poco más allá. Sin embargo, cuando vio el hilo de sangre que caía por el rostro de Grantaire asintió. 

—Él se hará cargo —insistió Grantaire lanzando una mirada inquieta hacia el hombre que él había deribado. Enjolras no podía descartar que también llevara un arma de fuego y la estuviera buscando. 

Empezaron a correr de inmediato y no pararon hasta llegar a su piso. Allí, en el pasillo, se apoyaron en paredes opuestas, respirando agitados. Sólo les quedaba esperar que no los siguieran dentro del edificio. 

—No lo harán, al menos por ahora —le aseguró Grantaire cuando le expresó su preocupación—. Creo que no dejaste a Claquesous en muy buen estado y ellos cuidan de los suyos. 

Enjolras lo miró fijamente, aún intentando controlar su respiración. La sangre que caía por la cara de Grantaire era más aparatosa que grave, el corte sobre su ceja era pequeño. Pero ahí estaba. 

—¿Qué hacías ahí? —preguntó finalmente. 

Grantaire pudo haberle dado una respuesta ingeniosa o evasiva, lo conocía. Pudo devolverle otra pregunta o señalarle su estupidez por caminar por allí de manera tan arriesgada. Sin embargo, no lo hizo. Lo miró a los ojos y usó el tono más sincero que le había escuchado hasta entonces. 

—Se te hacía tarde —declaró. 

En ese momento, escucharon un sonido ya familiar y la luz de todo el edificio se apagó. 

*** 

Enjolras se obligó a controlar el temblor que quedaba en sus manos. Nunca había sido muy dado a las peleas, pero tampoco había huido de una cuando eran necesarias. Intentó distraerse mirando a su alrededor. Se sentía en cierta forma estafado de entrar por primera vez en el apartamento de Grantaire a oscuras. Sin embargo, él tenía a mano las velas que le había regalado y su encendedor, por lo que pronto tuvieron algo de luz. Afuera reinaba la oscuridad absoluta y un silencio inquietante. 

—Tal vez sea mejor quedarnos en este cuarto —declaró Grantaire, todavía parecía algo alerta y Enjolras comprendió que le preocupaba el hecho de que la ventana de Enjolras diera a la calle. Incluso aunque fuera un tercer piso. 

Enjolras miró la sangre sobre su ceja y asintió, pero le pidió la vela un momento. Necesitaba ir por algo a su apartamento. Sabía exactamente dónde había guardado el botiquín que Joly le había regalado al saber que se iba a vivir solo.

—¿Crees que vengan a buscarme? —preguntó finalmente, al regresar con la caja blanca en la mano. 

—Ahora no —respondió Grantaire tras pensarlo un momento. Se estaba lavando la cara en el fregadero, sin molestarse en intentar ir al baño a oscuras—. No sé por qué Montparnasse y Claquesous no andaban con al menos otro hombre, pero debe ser una noche ocupada para el Patrón Minette en otra zona. 

Enjolras encontró el esparadrapo y las vendas. Se acercó a Grantaire y lo tomó de una mano para llevarlo hacia el sofá cama, a donde el chico lo siguió tras un momento de duda. Se sentó y lo miró expectante, parecía casi asustado. 

—Arrestaron a uno de los suyos —le informó Enjolras al tiempo que usaba una de las vendas para limpiarle la herida sobre la ceja y presionarla, para que dejara de sangrar—. Un hombre de apellido Thénardier y su esposa. 

Grantaire frunció el ceño.

—Es uno de los grandes en el grupo. ¿Cómo sabes de esto? 

Inspiró profundo. Hubiera preferido no tener que decirlo. 

—Eran los Jondrette —declaró. 

Vio claramente el pánico que invadió la mirada de Grantaire. 

—¿Ustedes los delataron? —No tenía sentido negarlo, así que asintió al tiempo que tiraba una venda al suelo y tomaba otra. Ya empezaba a detenerse la hemorragia, pero a Grantaire no parecía importarle lo que estaba sucediendo sobre su ojo—. Enjolras, van a matarte.

Había algo tan definitivo y desesperanzado en sus palabras que no se atrevió a replicarle de manera brusca. Después de todo acababa de arriesgarse para ayudarlo, sin saber que estaba condenado de previo. 

—Tal vez lo intenten —admitió. 

Grantaire negó lentamente. 

—Lo harán. Aunque debo decir que te defiendes mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

Se permitió una sonrisa de triunfo al escucharlo. 

—Te dije que era mejor cuidando de mí mismo de lo que creías. No es la primera vez que debo pelear para enfrentarme a otros que se oponen a nuestro trabajo. 

Aunque había sido la situación más extrema de todas. 

—Excepto por la parte de no ponerte en peligro de muerte —lo rebatió Grantaire. Sonaba resignado. Además de cansado. Muy cansado. 

Bajo la temblorosa luz de la vela era posible ver su cara demacrada. Probablemente aún sufría por los excesos del día anterior. 

—Gracias por ir a buscarme —dijo Enjolras. 

Apartó la venda para asegurarse de que la sangre había dejado de salir. Se dispuso a cortar el esparadrapo para pegarle un par de puentes y evitar que la herida se abriera de nuevo. 

—De nada —replicó Grantaire tras un momento—. Supongo que te lo debía tras el disgusto de ayer. 

Enjolras cortó el esparadrapo con algo más de brusquedad de la necesaria. 

—No me debes nada —lo corrigió, repentinamente cortante. 

Notó que su cambio de tono también hacía retroceder la cercanía y calidez que había regresado a la voz de Grantaire. 

—Espero que al menos te sacaras la idea de la cabeza de que soy algún tipo de protegido de Montparnasse. 

De hecho, su tono se estaba transformando en amargura. 

Enjolras se acercó para pegar bien el esparadrapo. Con esa media luz tenía que verlo de muy cerca para asegurarse de cerrar bien la herida. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta de que podía sentir el aliento de Grantaire, lo que lo desconcertó por un momento. Lo miró a los ojos, donde bailaba el reflejo de la llama en la vela que daba la única luz que había en el oscuro apartamento. 

—Creo que puedes comprender que tuviera dudas tras aquel encuentro con él —dijo en voz baja. 

Grantaire le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. 

—Arreglo el auto de Montparnasse —declaró—. Es su debilidad y sólo yo logro hacerlo caminar siempre, sin hacer preguntas. 

Enjolras retrocedió un poco, consciente de repente de que había mantenido la poca distancia entre ambos innecesariamente. 

—¿Su auto? —Preguntó con incredulidad—. ¿Eso es todo? 

No, definitivamente no lo era. Grantaire desvió la mirada azorado y su tono varió a defensivo. De repente le recordó a Éponine hablando con Marius y él esa tarde.

—A veces el alcohol no es suficiente —confesó—. Montparnasse sabe cómo conseguir algo más y no siempre lo cobra de la misma manera. 

Enjolras sintió un escalofrío de miedo y una nueva oleada de impotencia. Cerró los ojos. Grantaire tenía problemas. Muchos problemas. 

—¿Drogas? 

—Punto para el universitario —replicó Grantaire con una mala imitación de ironía burlona en la voz. 

Enjolras se agachó frente a él, arrodillándose en el suelo y tomándolo de los brazos. Buscó su mirada, obligándolo a pura fuerza de voluntad a no apartar los ojos de él. 

—No las necesitas —le dijo con fuerza, casi con enojo—. Tampoco necesitas a Montparnasse. ¿Por qué tienes tratos con él? 

Grantaire no lo evadió, pero su voz se tornó dura, con ese tono de resiliencia que Enjolras había aprendido a distinguir en todos en aquel barrio. 

—Sobrevivo, Enjolras. ¿No era eso lo querías aprender al venir aquí? ¿Cómo vivimos en estos lugares? Hacemos tratos con el diablo y buscamos maneras de soportarlo. No todos tenemos unos padres que nos sigan pagando la vida cuando no aprueban nuestras decisiones. 

Sus últimas palabras lo hicieron retroceder unos centímetros, como si se tratara de un nuevo golpe. Empezó a pensar en Grantaire: en su apartamento pobremente amueblado, sus empadronamiento desperdiciado en la universidad, las cicatrices viejas en su pecho, las botellas de alcohol que vaciaba como agua, su cinismo… 

Grantaire había tenido una vida oscura, dura, cruel. Sin pensarlo, acarició sus antebrazos, sobre los cuales seguían apoyadas sus manos. El gesto los tomó a ambos por sorpresa. El chico desvió la mirada de él hacia los brazos que lo sostenían y Enjolras hizo otro tanto. Fue allí cuando ambos notaron bajo la media luz, la camisa rota y el largo rayón rojo que había dejado el puñal de Montparnasse allí. 

—También estás herido —señaló Grantaire. 

Sin embargo, cuando Enjolras levantó el brazo para verificar que no se trataba de nada grave, detuvo la mano a pocos centímetros de la cara de Grantaire. Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y sintió que la boca se le resecaba. 

—No es nada —dijo en voz baja. 

Luego, sin previo aviso ni invitación, su mano se hundió entre aquellos cabellos desordenados, Grantaire se inclinó hacia él y empezó a besarlo. 

Lo tomó de la nuca y lo impulsó a levantarse, cayendo en el sofá cama, sobre él. Se dejó llevar, demasiado sobrepasado por lo que estaba sucediendo como para cuestionárselo. Los golpes que había recibido respondieron, pero no le importó demasiado. 

Otra mano posesiva contra su espalda, el tacto calloso de sus dedos contra la nuca, el olor mezcla de humo y alcohol en la piel de Grantaire, el hambre de sus labios… Estaba ahí. Con él. 

El sonido de un balazo rasgando el aire rompió con el momento. 

*** 

No hubo más balazos, pero Grantaire estaba convencido de que había sido justo frente al edificio. Un tiro al aire. Una advertencia. 

—Tienes que irte —insistió Grantaire. 

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el escalofriante sonido. Ambos se habían incorporado y se encontraban sentados en el sofá cama. Estaban uno al lado del otro y sin embargo parecía un espacio gigantesco el que los separaba ahora. Sin embargo, ninguno hizo intento por acortarlo. 

A pesar de la poca luz, podía sentir la preocupación con la que lo estaba mirando. Lo hacía sentirse enfermo. 

—No puedo. Irme sería ceder, dejarlos ganar. 

—Y dejarlos matarte va marcar la diferencia totalmente —replicó Grantaire con amargura.

Enjolras lo miró con detenimiento. La luz de la vela estaba pronta a extinguirse ya, pero todavía podía examinarlo bajo los destellos que les brindaba. El día anterior había temido que un balazo como aquel lo hubiera matado. 

Se decidió a declarar una resolución que ya había tomado, aunque acababa de consolidarla. 

—Voy a ir con la policía. Denunciaré el ataque de hoy. —Grantaire soltó una risa sarcástica, carente de cualquier felicidad. Sabía lo que opinaba de la policía, no necesitaba que fuera más explícito—. Tal vez no sirva de nada, pero les voy a decir todo lo que sé. 

Notó como los ojos de Grantaire se abrían en una expresión de miedo totalmente nueva. 

—Vas a alterarlo todo. No esperes que ni siquiera la misma gente de la comunidad lo vea bien. Si en el edificio se enteran siquiera de que ese balazo al frente fue a causa tuya, te van a echar de acá. Les da igual si lo haces pensando en ellos o no.

Era una idea terrible. 

Extendió una mano hacia la que tenía Grantaire apoyada en la cama, sosteniendo el peso de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de alcanzarlo y lo miró a los ojos, retirando el brazo. 

Tenía que decirle, Combeferre tenía razón. 

—Anoche hubo balazos también —dijo con gravedad—. No estabas y pensé que podrían haberte disparado. Eso piensan todas las personas en cada uno de los edificios de este lugar. Cada día les toca vivir con miedo de que esos tiranos hayan decidido por cualquier razón arbitraria terminar con la vida de las personas que quieren. No me puedes pedir que no haga algo para cambiar eso. 

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras era más poderoso que cualquier elaborada réplica. La vela parpadeó peligrosamente, amenazando con ahogarse con su propia cera. Luego, Grantaire se acercó a él un poco más, sin llegar a rozarlo. 

—Yo declararé también —declaró con firmeza. 

Enjolras contuvo el aliento. 

—No te estoy pidiendo eso —replicó. 

Conocía tan bien la sonrisa torcida de Grantaire que la vio perfectamente a pesar de los efectos de las sombras en su rostro. 

—Te lo estoy ofreciendo —le aclaró. 

Enjolras vio abrirse entre sí las implicaciones de una declaración de Grantaire. Conocía perfectamente cómo trabajaba en Patrón—Minette en la zona. Había hecho tratos con uno de sus líderes. Tenía el descaro y el desparpajo para hablar de aquello con cualquiera. No todo su testimonio sería admisible para juicio, pero podría guiar mucho a la policía. 

Por otro lado, era ponerse una diana de tiro a la espalda. Grantaire lo sabía perfectamente. Él también. No podía aceptarlo. 

—Ni siquiera crees que esto sirva para algo —le recordó. 

Pudo ver cómo su silueta se encogía de hombros. 

—Tú crees —replicó con simpleza—. En esta vida no soy capaz de creer en muchas cosas, pero tú eres un caso particular. 

Hasta el día anterior aquella declaración lo habría irritado, pero en ese momento le generó una sensación de calidez inesperada. El fantasma de los besos y las caricias compartidas poco antes reapareció con un cosquilleo sobre su piel. 

—No será fácil —le advirtió—. Tendrás que declarar varias veces y van a cuestionar todo sobre tu vida. 

—Lo dices como si tuviera algo cuestionable en mi historial —replicó Grantaire con aparente indiferencia, usando su tono sarcástico y burlón. 

Enjolras frunció el ceño. 

—Esto es muy serio —le recordó—. Necesitarás un abogado. No puedo ser yo si voy a declarar también, pero… 

—Lo prefiero así —le interrumpió Grantaire con una sonrisa real, de esas que tanto costaba verle—: tengo entendido que entre abogado y cliente hay ciertas prohibiciones que frustrarían mis esperanzas de poder repetir lo que estábamos haciendo hace un rato. 

El comentario lo tomó por sorpresa. No habían hecho referencia a lo sucedido hasta ese momento. 

—¿Esperanzas? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió replicar, no exento de cierta burla. ¡El cínico teniendo esperanza! Un buen sarcasmo. 

—Déjame tenerlas por un momento. No estoy acostumbrado y las perderé pronto —le pidió con calma. 

En esta ocasión, Enjolras se permitió alcanzar su mano, aunque fuera con cierta torpeza. 

—Si vamos a hacer esto, tal vez tengas razón: es mejor irnos de aquí. 

Grantaire arqueó ambas cejas. 

—Empiezo a sospechar que esto es un delirio etílico. Me estás dando la razón. 

No le gustaban las bromas sobre su alcoholismo. No le hacían la menor gracia. Aunque no sabía si Grantaire podía ver bien su expresión por el efecto de contraluz. Pero el tema era importante y decidió dejarla pasar. 

—Puedes venirte con Combeferre y conmigo —le ofreció—. Me encargaré de que Lamarque en persona te ayude con tu declaración. 

Grantaire entrelazó sus dedos despacio, como si temiera que fuera a retirar la mano en cualquier momento. 

—Me las arreglaré —le aseguró, sin elaborar más. Tal vez debía haberlo presionado, pero la sensación de sus manos unidas de aquella manera era algo nuevo. 

Diferente. 

—¿Estás seguro de esto? —preguntó tras un momento. Sintió la rigidez esparcirse por el brazo de Grantaire y vio desaparecer su sonrisa del todo. Su cara de incredulidad ante la pregunta era dolorosa—. ¿De declarar? 

La especificación lo hizo relajarse un poco y asentir. 

Enjolras inspiró profundo, sonriendo después. Poco le importaban las amenazas de muerte o que los miedos de Grantaire de que la misma gente del barrio pudiera volverse contra él en caso de calentar los ánimos del Patrón Minette. 

Se prepararían para dar la lucha.

Iban lograrlo. 

*** 

Grantaire no se fue a vivir con él. No permanentemente, al menos.

A la mañana siguiente llamó a todos sus amigos. El grupo al completo se hizo presente para ayudarlos con la mudanza. Esperaban ser suficientes para que el Patrón Minette los dejara en paz. Sin embargo, decidieron que también sería mejor para Feuilly alejarse una temporada de la zona. Combeferre había dicho que los cuatro podrían entrar en el apartamento, algo apretados, pero quedaba bastante lejos del trabajo de su amigo. 

La solución provisional había sido el alquiler de un cuarto chiquito en otro barrio no tan alejado. 

Grantaire se había ido con ellos. Sus cosas cabían en dos pequeñas cajas y le enseñó a Combeferre su carné de la biblioteca pública como explicación a su falta de libros. Sin embargo, cuando Enjolras y él habían hablado con Lamarque esa tarde, los planes habían cambiado: 

—Si vas a declarar —le dijo Lamarque con voz grave tras escuchar toda la historia—, tienes que desintoxicarte. 

Por un momento, Enjolras temió que todo el plan se iría a pique, pero Grantaire, serio como pocas veces, asintió. 

Al día siguiente se había internado en una clínica que trataba alcoholismo y otras adicciones. Lamarque les indicó que era de confianza y el estado podía subvencionarla. Evaluaban muy bien sus candidatos, allí el Patrón Minette no iba a alcanzarlo. 

La comunicación con él desde la clínica era poca. De hecho, lo aislaron durante un par de semanas en las que Enjolras no obtuvo ninguna información sobre él. Al parecer, hasta que Grantaire no lo hiciera constar en los papeles como su pareja no tenía derecho a recibir informes siquiera. 

Estaban lejos de eso. 

***

Habían estado muy ocupados. El comedor infantil se había visto amenazado por el Patrón Minette, pero por suerte el inspector Javert había hecho a aquel grupo su objetivo. Parecía tener antiguos problemas con el señor Fauchlevent por algo de su pasado que todos desconocían, pero sus papeles ya estaban en regla y no podía hacer nada al respecto. 

De todas maneras, el grupo se involucró de lleno en el trabajo del comedor. Tal vez ninguno como Marius, quien los sorprendió a todos, empezando por Courfeyrac, cuando anunció que tenía ya varios meses saliendo a escondidas con la hija del señor Fauchlevent, la hermosa y vivaz Cosette. Poco después habían decidido irse a vivir juntos, una vez que el drama había terminado con Courfeyrac dándoles la bendición y Combeferre decidiendo que era su turno de probar vivir en los barrios bajos. 

Así se encontró de repente Enjolras con un novio no oficial internado, sus mejores amigos viviendo juntos para trabajar mejor en el comedor infantil y él viviendo solo en la parte acomodada del país. 

Por supuesto, no podía dejar que esa situación se prolongara demasiado. 

Una vez que prestó declaración y el Patrón Minette se encontró en prisión preventiva, empezó a buscar un sitio para él cerca del barrio de la Vidriera. Sus amigos le hicieron ver que era peligroso, cosa de la que era consciente pero no lo iba a detener. 

No le fue fácil encontrar un buen lugar, pero cuando lo hizo, no lo pensó dos veces. Ignoró los comentarios de Courfeyrac de que aquel sitio era lo suficientemente grande para dos personas, pero suponía que el inicio de sonrisa en sus labios al escucharlo lo delataba. 

Se trataba de otro edificio de apartamentos. Este tenía un sistema para abrir desde dentro el portón principal, aunque estaba dañado. La presencia de dos comunicadores al lado de la puerta indicaba que era el segundo que se descomponía. El apartamento era un poco más grande que el anterior y olía a pintura fresca. Enjolras se negaba a pensar en cómo habrían estado las paredes antes de aquellos arreglos para alquilarlo de nuevo. 

Tenía una habitación grande, un baño en el pasillo, cocina con un viejo mueble incluido y un espacio para hacer de salita. Todo junto no era ni la mitad del tamaño de su apartamento original, pero se acomodaría ahí perfectamente, con un escritorio en la salita. Incluso podría meter un estante pequeño como biblioteca.

Corinto era un barrio pobre, aunque un poco más limpio y menos problemático que Saint Michel. Las paredes en las calles estaban sucias y llena de grafitis poco inteligentes, por no decir vulgares. Los espacios públicos estaban descuidados y había un parque ahí cerca al que todo el mundo llevaba sus perros sin llevar bolsas para limpiar después. 

Podía ir y venir al comedor infantil caminando. Dado que ahora era el lugar de reunión usual de sus amigos, empezó a ir con frecuencia. 

No fue hasta una semana después de haber empezado a vivir allí que al regresar a casa lo recibió una voz conocida al subir las gradas. 

—Mis mitos favoritos siempre han sido los de los dioses que bajan a vivir entre los hombres. 

Cuando terminó el último tramo de gradas lo vio. Lo esperaba de pie, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta de su apartamento. Le sonrió al verlo llegar. Una sonrisa franca, real. 

Se le veía muy repuesto. Había subido un par de kilos, tenía el pelo más corto y ordenado, llevaba una camisa nueva y no tenía ningún cigarrillo en las manos. Sus rasgos seguían siendo tan toscos como el primer día, pero ver ningún otro rostro le habría dado tanta alegría como aquel. 

Lo había extrañado más de lo que creía. 

—¿Cuándo saliste? —fue lo primero que dijo al verlo, demasiado sorprendido para atinar a acercarse. 

Grantaire se encogió de hombros. 

—Hace un par de días. 

Un par de días. Prácticamente no habían hablado desde su internamiento y ahora resultaba que tenía dos días en la calle sin avisarle nada. 

—Un par de días —repitió, con una sensación de pesadez en el estómago—. ¿Dónde has estado?

No, no era eso lo que tenía que decirle. Lo estaba haciendo mal, de nuevo, pero no se había preparado para ese momento. No de esa forma. 

Grantaire sin embargo, no pareció tomárselo en cuenta. 

—Donde Bahorel. No te molestes con él, le pedí que me guardara el secreto mientras me acomodaba en algunas cosas. Igual que Lamarque y unas cuantas personas más. 

Lamarque. Hasta en ese momento recordó el juicio contra el Patrón Minette. La impresión lo había dejado embotado. 

—¿Ya diste declaración ante el juez? 

Grantaire asintió. Parecía bastante satisfecho y no era para menos, aunque también había cierta aprensión en su actitud. 

—Me llamarán de nuevo para el juicio si me mantengo limpio. 

El uso del condicional no le gustó nada y lo hizo reaccionar. Se acercó hasta él y puso las manos en sus hombros. 

—Lo harás —le aseguró. Le hubiera gustado verlo más convencido, pero si había llegado hasta allí iba a lograrlo, estaba seguro. No aceptaría que fuera de otra manera—. Te dieron de alta, ¿cierto? 

—Cierto —le confirmó. Sonrió ligeramente, aunque podía ser por la cercanía más que por sus palabras —. Ya querían deshacerse de mí. 

Enjolras le correspondió la sonrisa y sintió un burbujeo poco familiar en la boca del estómago. No era ni miedo ni aprensión.

—Me alegra. Odiaba no poder hablarte —fue totalmente sincero cuando lo dijo. No se había dado cuenta de cuánto había disfrutado las tardes con él hasta que había desaparecido por completo. 

Grantaire aceptó el reproche directo, aunque su expresión tomó un tono de duda que le molestó. 

—Necesitaba saber primero si podía llegar hasta acá —replicó. 

No sabía qué quería decir con eso. No entendía por qué no podía comunicarse con él. Tampoco por qué no le había avisado de su salida. 

—¿Ya resolviste lo que tenías que resolver? —preguntó con cierta brusquedad. 

Una vez más asintió. 

—Sé cuidar de mí mejor de lo que crees —replicó con un dejo de broma en su voz, haciéndole recordar su propio comentario la última noche en Saint Michel—. Ofrecí mis servicios a tus amigos para poner a pintar a los niños y alguien le dijo al señor Fauchlevent que sé lograr comidas aceptables con pocos ingredientes. Parece que tengo un trabajo. 

El alivio que sentía de escucharlo hablar de esa manera compensó el fastidio de que sus amigos supieran del regreso de Grantaire antes que él.

—¿Y ya tienes dónde vivir? —se atrevió a preguntar momentos después. 

Pudo ver el brillo en los ojos de Grantaire. 

—Vine a buscar algún espacio en este edificio, pero no parece haber —replicó, podía sentir la sonrisa en su voz—. Te salvaste, soy un vecino muy fastidioso. 

Notó la ansiedad detrás de su intento de comentario gracioso casual. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Podría seguirle el mismo tono. Podría valorar que fuera a vivir a otro lugar, ayudarlo a buscar opciones. Convencerlo de que siendo testigo contra el Patrón Minette aquel no era un buen sitio para él. 

Pero no podía. No cuando lo miraba de esa manera, esperando una respuesta que implicaba mucho más. 

No se detuvo a dar una respuesta con palabras. Con la decisión que lo caracterizaba para todo, cerró el espacio entre ambos y lo besó, empujándolo levemente contra la puerta. Grantaire le correspondió con rapidez, separando los labios y tomándolo de las caderas para acercarlo contra él. Había hambre en sus besos, más de la que esperaba después de tanto silencio. 

—¿Por qué no estuviste en contacto? —se atrevió a preguntar cuando se obligó a detenerse, apoyando su frente contra la de él, con el aliento entrecortado. 

—Pensé que podrías decepcionarte —replicó Grantaire desviando la mirada. 

Enjolras lo tomó de la barbilla y lo obligó a verlo a los ojos de nuevo. 

—Quería ayudarte —declaró con más reproche del que debería. 

Grantaire lo miró como había hecho cada vez que sus respuestas le daban a entender que no veían el mundo de la misma manera: incredulidad, exasperación y un poco de cariño. 

—Lo hiciste —le aseguró. 

No le pidió que elaborara más antes de besarlo una vez más. Como aquella noche a oscuras en el apartamento de Saint Michel, cuando se habían besado a la luz de una vela hasta que se había apagado, terminada. 

Había recordado cada día esa noche desde entonces. 

—Tal vez aún puedas valorar este sitio por si quisieras quedarte —dijo después de terminar el beso y separarse con lentitud, dejando que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Buscó a tientas sus llaves en el bolsillo para abrir. 

Grantaire lo siguió dentro, sin soltar su mano. Una vez cerrada la puerta, sin embargo, mostró poco interés por ver el lugar. Volvió a acercarse a él para besarlo. La ligera duda en su rostro lo irritó una vez más y lo hizo responderle con más fuerza que hasta ahora. Pronto se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que el chico buscaba. Como si quisiera asegurarse de que aquello era real, que realmente estaba allí. De repente, Enjolras entendió lo que había querido decir con respecto a su silencio durante la etapa de recuperación. 

Aquel era su momento. Se lo había ganado y no terminaba de creerlo.

—Quédate —le pidió en un susurro ahogado entre besos. 

—Lo haré —le aseguró Grantaire, cuando se separó de sus labios buscando su cuello. 

Las mil y un advertencias de sus amigos volvieron a su mente en ese momento. Grantaire era un testigo aún más importante que él. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? 

—Será peligroso —le advirtió, muy a su pesar. Se sentía obligado a recordárselo. A Lamarque no le haría la menor gracia saber que se exponían quedándose allí. 

Los labios de Grantaire lo dejaron entonces y tuvo que abrir los ojos para saber qué sucedía. El chico lo miraba con una honestidad directa y palpable que lo hizo estremecer. Entendía perfectamente a qué se refería. 

—Si tú te quedas, yo me quedo —le aseguró. 

Pero algo en su mirada y en el tono de su voz le hizo comprender que era una petición. Si él se negaba, Grantaire se iría. 

Lo atrajo hacia sí para besarlo de nuevo, mientras buscaba la parte baja de su camisa. No había otra manera de responder a eso. Aunque quisiera, no habría tenido la fuerza para pedirle que se fuera.


End file.
